


Через жопу дракона

by klotho_borg



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor, Ololo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи решился познакомить свою девушку и своего наставника (и, между прочим, начальство), но что-то пошло не так...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Через жопу дракона

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в качестве подарка на день рождения моему любимому бро Фреду <3
> 
> Иллюстрация к фику находится [здесь](http://erebusodora.tumblr.com/post/116029759461/here-i-am-again-fulfilling-the-strangest-art)

_– А у тебя-то как с личной жизнью? – спросила Зозо, для которой этот аспект жизни всегда был самым важным._

_Эдя обладал редким даром ускользать от неприятных вопросов, ухитряясь размывать самую их суть._

_– Личная жизнь – это жизнь личности. То же, что ты называешь личной жизнью, – это фантик от пустоты с заездом в ничто, – нравоучительно проговорил он._

__

_Мефодий Буслаев, "Лестница в Эдем"._

_Бытует легенда, что существует шестнадцатиэтажный мат, который заканчивается словами "через жопу дракона"... Но никто никогда его не слышал._

__

_Народное творчество._

****  
  


Дарси странно мялась на месте, поправляя подол длинного платья и уложенные в высокую прическу волосы. Если бы Эггзи знал ее хуже, то мог бы списать все на то, что она просто неуютно себя чувствует во всех этих пафосных кружевах и лаковых туфлях, но дело было не в этом. Дарси нервничала, более того, состояние ее было близко к панике. Она отреагировала на комплимент нервной улыбкой, и только изящный букет заставил ее чуть отвлечься. Она картинно поднесла бутоны к лицу, как какая-нибудь диснеевская принцесса, фыркнула, а затем беспомощно посмотрела на Эггзи.

\- А что, если я ему не понравлюсь?

\- Гарри? Да брось, он же мой… дядя, уверен, он порадуется моему выбору.

\- Ты же говорил, что он немного зациклен на хороших манерах, а я…

\- Ты выглядишь обворожительно, - искренне сказал Эггзи, коротко коснувшись ее губ. – Как настоящая английская леди, зуб даю.

Они рассмеялись.

\- Да уж, только мне нужно молчать и улыбаться, чтобы не оскорбить слух настоящего английского джентльмена американским акцентом и сленгом. И к еде не прикасаться – я, конечно, погуглила в каком порядке пользоваться столовыми приборами, но боюсь облажаться.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, сколько раз и как лажал я. Так что поверь, ничто не сможет шокировать его больше. - Эггзи галантно согнул локоть и приглашающее посмотрел на Дарси. Та вцепилась в него, как в спасательный круг, а другой рукой крепко сжала букет. Но уже спустя несколько шагов она быстро чмокнула его в щеку и заговорщицки улыбнулась.

Ресторан выбирал Гарри, а у Эггзи банально не хватило времени проверить, куда же они идут – он и без того едва не опоздал, попросив Мерлина не в службу, а в дружбу, заказать для Дарси букет. Судя по красноречивому молчанию координатора, к списку его бесконечных долгов прибавился еще один пункт. Поэтому садясь в кэб вместе со своей девушкой, он сам был заинтригован. К счастью, заведение оказалось не таким уж пафосным, а Дарси даже рассмеялась, поведав пока они поднимались на лифте, историю о том, как пару лет назад она выкуривала свою научную руководительницу со свидания в этом самом ресторане. Правда, странное совпадение?

Гарри Харт был воплощением очарования и выглядел как весь цвет джентльменского бомонда Англии в ее лучшие годы. Он встал при виде Дарси, поцеловал ей руку и сделал такой изысканный комплимент ее платью, что над смыслом подвис даже привычный к витиеватым выражениям Эггзи. Дарси держалась молодцом, разве что странно побледнела, когда официант услужливо забрал у нее букет, чтобы поставить в вазу.

\- Эггзи так много о вас рассказывал! – сказала Дарси, нервно поправив волосы. – В смысле, не так уж много, но очень живо обрисовал ваш образ. Я вас именно таким и представляла.

Гарри улыбнулся так, как и должен улыбаться любящий дядюшка.

\- То же самое могу сказать о вас: вы именно настолько прекрасны и очаровательны, как описывал Эггзи.

\- Он страшно наблюдательный и красноречивый. - Дарси послала Эггзи кривую улыбку. Тот чуть не подавился водой, сам немного заразившись нервной атмосферой за столом.

\- А давайте выпьем! – сказал он, разливая уже приготовленное к их приходу вино. – За встречу?

Судя по тому, как все настороженно смотрели друг на друга поверх бокалов, старый добрый метод накатить во время сложных переговоров не сработал. Атмосферу немного разрядил официант, который принес букет в вазе и помог с выбором блюд, но едва он ушел, все снова вернулось к исходным параметрам. Эггзи теперь тоже сидел как на иголках: он поверить не мог, что его веселая и неунывающая Дарси, которая  и мертвого могла разговорить, сейчас так краснела и бледнела. Гарри, впрочем, тоже не выглядел уверенным в себе. Для того, кто видел его впервые, могло показаться, что он совершенно спокоен и расслаблен, но Эггзи знал его слишком хорошо. И просто не узнавал своего наставника.

Джентльмен должен всегда обходительно обращаться с дамами, сам начинать светский разговор, если собеседник не в состоянии это сделать, быть интересным и непринужденным… Ну и где это все?

Дарси вновь потянулась к бокалу, но неаккуратно двинула рукой и смахнула со стола нож. Она не успела даже вскрикнуть - Эггзи поймал его в полете за ручку и вернул на место.

\- Не поранился? – быстро поинтересовалась Дарси и тут же натужно рассмеялась: – Боже, я выгляжу как полная идиотка. Извините, мистер Харт, я страшно нервничаю. Я впервые знакомлюсь с семьей моего молодого человека. Тем более с такими значимыми для него людьми.

Гарри немного нервно поправил манжет рубашки.

\- Вы знаете, мисс Льюис, я тоже впервые присутствую на… подобных встречах. - Он бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Эггзи. – Меня тоже еще ни с кем не знакомили. Прошу меня простить, кажется, я немного взволнован.

\- У вас хорошо получается не показывать это, - теперь Дарси рассмеялась уже куда легче. – И прошу вас, просто Дарси, не стоит этой официальности. Мне ее и на работе хватает.

\- Тогда для вас – просто Гарри.

Эггзи залпом осушил бокал вина, со звоном поставив его обратно на стол.

\- Вы оба меня с ума сведете, - сообщил он.

\- Теперь я понимаю, каково было тебе знакомиться со всей моей родней, – сочувственно сказала Дарси. – А я все удивлялась, чего это ты так психуешь.

\- Я не психовал. Может быть, начал немного в тот момент, когда твои братья повели меня играть в бейсбол.

\- У вас большая семья? – поинтересовался Гарри.

\- О да. У меня три старших брата, один младший, четыре тётушки с кузинами и кузенами соответственно, мама и дедушка с бабушкой.

\- И у них в семье полный матриархат, - доверительно сказал Эггзи.

\- Скорее, полный дурдом.

\- Похоже на нашу. - Гарри послал Эггзи легкую улыбку. Тот привычно растянул губы, чуть наклонив голову. Вранье уже привычно слетало у него с языка, и за пару лет в Kingsman он мастерски научился отвечать на вопросы о своей работе, семье и просто не отсвечивать, но все-таки… В этих словах было слишком много правды. Он действительно любил свою невероятную работу и невозможных коллег, как собственную семью, не говоря уже о самом Гарри и его месте в жизни Эггзи.

Дальше разговор потек более непринужденно: Дарси перестала стесняться, а Гарри вспомнил, кто же здесь настоящий джентльмен, а не просто погулять за хлебом вышел. Эггзи только и оставалось, что сдерживать чересчур громкий смех после особенно уморительных шуток и неловко краснеть от комплиментов, которыми эти двое сыпали так, будто его здесь и не было. Гарри Харт, как его наставник, друг и коллега, никогда не скупился на похвалу, а его девушка вообще была жизнерадостным экстравертом, но столько хорошего о себе он не слышал даже на вечеринках в честь дня рождения.

Атмосфера за столом грозила перерасти в розовый сироп, а Эггзи уже почти расслабился, заключив, что вечер определенно удался, и тут началось. Первым среагировал Гарри – повернул голову и застыл, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. А затем услышал и Эггзи. Легкое дребезжание, как будто стекла сейчас…

\- На пол! – только и успел крикнуть он, падая сам и увлекая за собой Дарси.

Окна брызнули осколками, послышались чьи-то крики и звуки выстрелов. Эггзи чертыхнулся, вынырнул из-за стола и выхватил из кобуры пистолет, прикрывая спину уже начавшему отстреливаться Гарри. Вдвоем они сняли пятерых и, не сговариваясь, ринулись в разные стороны – выяснять в ближнем бою, что же за херня происходит. На бегу Эггзи прикидывал варианты: слишком странный звук перед взрывом, да и стекла… Взрывчатка была установлена снаружи или прилеплена на стекла изнутри? Мало данных. Придется оставить в живых хотя бы одного из нападающих, а еще пробиться к окну.

Воспользовавшись всеобщей суматохой, Эггзи скользнул за опрокинутый стол, заменил обойму в пистолете и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака очки. Он исправно носил этот полезный девайс и вполне милый аксессуар во время миссий, иногда забывался и цеплял на нос даже в повседневной жизни (мама почему-то умилялась в такие дни едва ли не до слез), но с Дарси старался обходиться без него. Зрение у Эггзи было идеальным, поэтому глупо было так засветиться перед девушкой, которая знала об этом. На самом деле они ужасно мешали целоваться, сталкиваясь с очками Дарси.

\-  Мерлин, ты здесь? – спросил Эггзи скорее для проформы.

\- А то где же мне еще быть, - мгновенно отозвался тот.

\- Сталкер, - ехидно поддел Эггзи, расправившись сразу с двоими нападавшими.

Координатор красиво проигнорировал его выпад, переключившись на инструктаж Гарри.

\- Мне нужно окно, - вот это уже было для Эггзи.

\- Знаю.

Подобраться к окнам поближе можно только тихо и незаметно. Эггзи усмехнулся: кажется, каждое из его заданий, которое содержало в себе эту фразу, он проваливал, а потом решал другим способом. Как гребаный Джеймс Бонд. За это Мерлин даже не ругал, объясняя, что у него еще все впереди и он быстро учится. Но на самом деле Эггзи подозревал, что ему глубоко плевать, как выполняются задания, главное – это результат.

Эггзи высунулся из-за стола, чтобы хотя бы предварительно наметить маршрут, и вдруг увидел это. Его девушка, его обворожительная американка Дарси, которая уверяла, что максимум ее физической активности - это секс и йога раз в неделю, сейчас вполне профессионально дралась сразу с тремя нападавшими. Она была босиком, а длинный подол ее платья существенно укоротился, судя по обрывкам ткани, неровно отрезанный несколькими решительными движениями. Одного она вырубила солонкой, во второго метнула туфлей, целя шпилькой в висок, а третьего снял сам Эггзи.

\- Окно. - Голос Мерлина как будто прозвучал прямо из его головы. Конечно же, он все видел.

Эггзи не стал встречаться с Дарси взглядом, а вместо этого ринулся к ближайшему окну по разбитому стеклу. Чего он вообще мешкал и думал – костюм прикроет от пуль, а остальное доделает Гарри. И его девушка, которую он приводил с ним знакомиться. Черт возьми.

Выстрелы смолкли, и Эггзи смог сделать хорошую запись осколков и пустой рамы для Мерлина.

\- Отставить преследование, джентльмены. Забирайте девушку и валите оттуда как можно быстрее, - тем временем инструктировал тот. – Я вижу их на радарах, дальше слежку подхватит Гавейн. Отбой и жду вас в штабе.

Эггзи бессмысленно кивнул в пустоту и обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть увидеть, как Гарри Харт вырубает его Дарси. Действительно, как еще должны поступать джентльмены, когда им отдан приказ «забрать девушку»?

\- Я сам, - коротко сказал Эггзи, подошел ближе и присел над Дарси на корточки.

Почему всегда случалось так, что какой-нибудь эпизод из жизни - непременно позорный - продолжал повторяться раз за разом с некоторыми изменениями? Почему человек обречен бороться с одними и теми же ошибками? Они с Гарри как-то обсуждали это и сошлись на мнении, что все зависит от восприятия: преодолимые препятствия человек склонен даже не замечать, а вот неудачный опыт принято сравнивать и находить схожести. И хотя Эггзи не считал это своей ошибкой, раз за разом во время своих миссий и вне их, он возвращался к комнате со старинной мебелью и предусмотрительно подстеленной клеенкой на полу. Собака, пистолет, приказ. Личное против общественного. Плохой выбор против самого плохого.

Эггзи дернул рукав и привычно поймал пальцами маленький шприц с нейролептиком – надежно погружает в сон на регулируемое время, очень удобен при транспортировке ценных экземпляров для последующего допроса. Он мог выбрать даже сейчас: вырубить Гарри, подхватить Дарси и сбежать – пожалуй, ему бы позволили это сделать. По мнению Эггзи, Гарри Харт до сих пор непозволительно с ним нянькался.

Он сделал укол, подхватил бессознательную девушку на руки и первым пошел к выходу.

Всю дорогу до ателье в кэбе они молчали. Эггзи раздумывал о том, что Гарри был абсолютно прав в своих реакциях: девица, которая разбрасывала здоровых наемников такими приемами и при этом метила в невесты действующему агенту Kingsman, да еще и его ученику, была как минимум подозрительна. На его месте он бы отреагировал так же. Только вот на своем месте он тщательно вспоминал все факты о Дарси, все их встречи и приходил к мысли, что подтасовать такое просто невозможно. Их знакомство или, допустим, даже проведенные с родней выходные: неужели все эти сумасшедшие братья - на самом деле подстава? А тётушки, а бабушка, разговаривающая с торшером? Даже самые лучшие актеры мира не смогли бы сыграть так достоверно. Но если предположить, что все они – действительно агенты-головорезы, то как быть с пушистой кошкой? Она тоже агент?

Эггзи вспомнил рыжую царственную Маришку, вившую гнезда в его футболках, и против воли улыбнулся. С одной стороны, таких совпадений не бывает. С другой стороны, разве не его достал из криминального квартала джентльмен в костюме и устроил в суперсекретную организацию?

Ни кэбмен, ни дежуривший за стойкой ателье старичок (они менялись так часто, а Эггзи в последнее время бывал в Лондоне и штабе так редко, что даже не успевал с ними знакомиться) не проявили даже доли любопытства к бессознательной девушке в порванном вечернем платье на руках у джентльмена. Эггзи уже давно задумывался над тем, что можно пронести в ателье и что через эти двери уже проносили.

Только заняв свое место в транспортировочной капсуле, дождавшись пока Эггзи пристегнет Дарси и усядется сам, Гарри светским тоном поинтересовался:

\- Я никогда не спрашивал – как вы познакомились?

\- Случайно столкнулись в музее, - буркнул Эггзи.

Гарри удивленно изогнул брови, но промолчал, а Эггзи в благодарность не стал тратить время на монолог в духе «Вы что, думаете, я совершенно не интересуюсь культурой?».

\- Я был там вместе с классом, на экскурсии. Она приехала в Лондон к одной из своих многочисленных тетушек и пошла в музей делать что-то для домашнего задания. Там и столкнулись. Ну, познакомились, а потом затусили. - Эггзи встретился глазами с Гарри и быстро добавил: - Не подумай ничего плохого, мне было тринадцать, а ей двенадцать.

\- А я только собирался уточнить этимологию слова «затусили», - весело сказал Гарри. – К тому же прекрасный возраст, почти Ромео и Джульетта.

Эггзи скорчил жуткую рожу, но все равно почувствовал себя более расковано. Если Гарри подкалывает его, то не намерен размазывать по стенке по крайней мере прямо сейчас. Сначала необходимо выяснить все обстоятельства.

\- Так что же было дальше?

\- Ну, мы обменялись адресами – да, представь, чего только не бывает в тринадцать лет, позже зафолловили друг друга в соцсетях, иногда обменивались дурацкими картиночками и поздравляли с Пасхой и Рождеством. А потом… потом появились вы и Kingsman, и когда меня впервые занесло в Америку, осталось немного свободного времени после выполнения задания. И я нашел ее.

\- И потом вы опять затусили. - Гарри говорил совершенно серьезным тоном, но глаза его смеялись.

\- Ага, типа того.

Эггзи хотелось сказать какую-нибудь глупость по типу «она необыкновенная». Конечно, необыкновенная - для типичной американской студентки, Гарри охотно согласился бы с этим. Еще хотелось коснуться ее лица и убрать упавшие на лоб пряди из растрепавшейся вечерней прически, но это уже точно не при Гарри. Даже если он улыбается, как самый настоящий дядюшка, и спрашивает об их знакомстве как ни в чем не бывало. Кажется, именно это поведение подразумевает под собой слово «нянькаться».

Мерлин встречал их на пороге, если можно было так сказать. При виде координатора с лица Гарри слетела задумчивая полуулыбка, он мгновенно собрался и закрылся. Мерлин внешне никак не отреагировал, но Эггзи уже слишком хорошо изучил их, чтобы понять – игра началась. Мучительная, не доставлявшая удовольствия никому игра в начальство и подчиненного, от которой оба уставали едва ли не больше чем от самой службы, но которая позволяла организации существовать дальше.

\- Девушку в комнату для допросов, я уже все подготовил, - коротко бросил Мерлин.

Гарри подтвердил приказ легким кивком, и Эггзи с все еще бессознательной Дарси на руках зашагал в известную сторону. Краем уха он успел услышать краткий отчет Мерлина о том, что Гавейн проследил за напавшими на ресторан боевиками до какой-то точки и продолжает наблюдение.

Допросная у Kingsman была самой обычной белой комнатой со стандартными столом и стульями, а так же обязательным зеркалом-обманкой. Но в этот раз в ее обстановке произошли некоторые изменения. Вместо безликих предметов мебели в центре комнаты стоял добротный дубовый стол, а рядом с ним глубокое кресло. Эггзи устроил в нем спящую Дарси с наивысшим комфортом и тихо хмыкнул. А потом все же убрал волосы с ее лица. Ну и пусть видят.

С другой стороны зеркала продолжалась работа. Гарри просматривал данные о взрыве, которые уже удалось собрать, на одном из экранов, а на другой Мерлин выводил всю известную информацию о Дарси Льюис. Родилась, училась, колледж, друзья, родственники.

\- Я могу помочь, - вызвался Эггзи, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно. – Единственное слепое пятно – работа практиканткой у Джейн Фостер, почти пять лет назад. Джейн была связана с организацией Щ.И.Т., но проработала там недолго, а потом организация развалилась.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - ответил Мерлин, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. – Возможно, старый состав и был расформирован, но что-то возникло вместо него. Потому что все инопланетные контакты в последние годы кем-то курируются.

\- И мы не знаем кем, потому что…

\- Потому что это не наша сфера влияния.

Эггзи поджал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться ненароком: Мерлин работал или избавлялся от «ненужной» работы с одинаковой страстью. Старик Артур не полностью соврал в своей последней беседе: Kingsman не занимаются спасением мира круглые сутки, они охотно делятся этим правом со всеми доступными работающими организациями, все-таки по сравнению с той же МИ-6 состав у них просто микроскопический. Но отчего-то работы было все равно столько, что некоторые рыцари шутили, что их нужно клонировать, чтобы все успевать.

Эггзи никак не комментировал ситуацию в духе «я тоже все проверял», он просто выдал нужную информацию:

\- Фостер и мисс Льюис были в Нью-Мехико, во время…

\- Инопланетного вторжения, - услужливо подсказал Мерлин.

\- Я бы назвал это по-другому. Возможно, происшествие с молотом, мужиком и… огромной стреляющей херней?

Мерлин улыбнулся уголками губ, а затем повернулся и пристально посмотрел Эггзи в глаза. Он ничего не говорил, хотя имел на это право, пожалуй, больше всех в организации. После того, что произошло с прежним Артуром, паранойя не развилась только у человека с полным отсутствием воображения, то есть у сэра Персиваля, который из-за этого свойства психики не поддавался гипнозу и ментальным воздействиям от слова «совсем». Все остальные были напряжены так, что от банальной слежки друг за другом и грязных сплетен за спиной спасали только высокие звания джентльменов и рыцарей. Эггзи помнил те события, как будто они случились вчера.

Помнил, как наотрез отказался принимать кодовое имя «Галахад», во второй и последний раз за свою работу в Kingsman пойдя на поводу у эмоций, то есть поступив как банальная истеричка. Мерлин дал ему имя «Гарет» - Гарет Белоручка, как потом узнал Эггзи, погуглив. «Тролль», - с нежностью подумал он тогда, потому что на самом деле был чертовски благодарен.

Он помнил, как вернулся Гарри, какая поднялась суматоха и как его таскали по всем возможным проверкам, а Эггзи был готов орать и плакать от счастья каждую секунду, но был невозмутим, как и подобает гребаному джентльмену. Гарри Харт с потрясающим и странно знакомым упорством открещивался от должности Артура, но в итоге ему удалось только сохранить имя. Самому светлому, но в их сказке не настолько непогрешимому рыцарю пришлось принять ношу втрое тяжелее его предыдущей. Теперь на собраниях во главе стола сидел Галахад, а по его правую руку Мерлин.

Тогда и началась их игра. Все важные проблемы теперь обязательно  обсуждались за главным столом, в присутствии всех рыцарей, а решение принималось голосованием. Последнее слово оставался за Гарри, Мерлин мог предложить любые коррективы, к которым тот чутко прислушивался. Принятые решения и приказы самого Галахада исполнялись неукоснительно, в том числе и Мерлином. Эггзи с Рокси часто спорили, какая модель власти больше походила на то, что получилось у них в организации: парламентско-президентская республика или же вообще джамахирия в лучшем значении этого слова.

Мерлин тем временем перестал гипнотизировать Эггзи и повернулся к Гарри:

\- Разрешите провести допрос, сэр.

\- Разрешаю, - коротко откликнулся Галахад и свернул все открытые окна, оставляя на экране только картинку из комнаты допросов. Мерлин кивнул и вышел, а Эггзи с трудом подавил первый порыв нервно сунуть руки в карманы (манеры!) и просто сцепил их за спиной. Они с Гарри по прежнему не говорили друг другу ни слова, ожидая хода их общего волшебника и доверяя ему полностью.

Сначала комната погрузилась во мрак – лампы на потолке теперь освещали только стол и Дарси в кресле. Она начала просыпаться – Эггзи видел этот процесс множество раз, - и настороженно оглядываться. Страх и паника на лице быстро сменились удивлением, а потом каким-то странным любопытством. Дарси совершенно по-женски поджала под себя ноги, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то в темноте.

Несмотря на безмятежное выражение лица Гарри, Эггзи знал, что он анализирует каждый жест Дарси. Будь она обычной девушкой, она бы не смогла избавиться от страха и взять себя в руки так быстро. Очевидно, она и раньше попадала в подобные переделки или хотя бы бывала на допросах. Но и будь она профессиональным агентом-убийцей, ее действия были бы совсем другими. По крайней мере, так думал сам Эггзи.

Дарси резко дернулась от какого-то неслышимого в динамиках шороха.

\- Кто здесь? – резко спросила она, а потом, подумав, абсолютно спокойным тоном добавила: - Мне страшно.

Мерлин шагнул в пятно света, возвышаясь над столом и зловеще поблескивая очками.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Льюис, меня зовут Мерлин. Я сотрудник тайной организации Kingsman, которая занимается преимущественно международным шпионажем и иногда, к сожалению, спасает мир.

Эггзи замер на месте, до боли стиснув пальцы. Что он творит, зачем говорит все это? В последнее время в их организации происходили различные изменения, но одна вещь оставалось незыблемой: рыцари Кингсмен все так же тряслись над анонимностью и готовы были защищать ее любой ценой. Последствия этого решения можно было набросать уже сейчас: после этой встречи Дарси лишат либо памяти, либо жизни.

Снова морок из прошлого: «Пристрели пса». Эггзи перестал выкручивать себе пальцы и подошел к экрану, выводя обзор с еще одной камеры: теперь можно было наблюдать за лицами Дарси и Мерлина одновременно. Его девушка выглядела напряженной и настороженной, но уж никак не испуганной.

\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что это не вы совершили нападение на ресторан? - спросила она и посмотрела с вызовом: – Чем докажете?

Мерлин обозначил улыбку уголками губ.

\- Ваш молодой человек, мистер Гэри Анвин, работает у нас.

Дарси прищурилась.

\- Да что вы. Как мы это проверим? Скажите мне о нем то, что можете знать вы, как шпионская организация, и я, как его близкий человек.

\- Мы с вами так до утра варианты будем перебирать.

\- Хорошо, почему его называют «Эггзи»?

\- Он никогда не рассказывал, к тому же его уже четыре года как зовут сэр Гарет.

\- Сэр Гарет, - Дарси повторила это, словно примеряясь к словам. – А еще Мерлин с шотландским акцентом, мебель в классическом стиле в комнате для допросов, Kingsman… О боже. - Она прижала ладони к лицу.

\- С вами все в порядке? – услужливо поинтересовался Мерлин.

\- Да, все хорошо. Я подозревала что-то подобное, но чтобы артуриана…

\- Не любите британские легенды?

\- Почему же, - рассеянно сказала Дарси. – В детстве я стащила из библиотеки книгу с гравюрами. Больше всего мне нравился сэр Галахад.

Эггзи с трудом сдержал рвущееся с языка «бля». Мерлин же и бровью не повел.

\- Интересный выбор. Обычно всех привлекает личность Ланселота.

\- Тряпка, - авторитетно заявила Дарси. – И, уж простите, редкий мудак. Никто не любит по-настоящему хороших и достойных героев.

\- Это уж точно.

\- Вы уже вычислили, кто напал на нас? – Дарси произнесла это, не меняя тона, словно они с Мерлином продолжали светскую и немного безумную беседу об артуриане.

\- Да. Наши люди работают с этой проблемой. Но сейчас я хотел бы поговорить о другом. Вы сами сказали, что догадывались о чем-то насчет Эггзи. Можно полюбопытствовать, о чем?

О да, Эггзи знал эти нотки в голосе Мерлина. Выучил еще со времен тренировок, и уже тогда они не сулили ничего хорошего. По такому его тону никогда нельзя было знать наверняка, что последует дальше. Десять штрафных кругов кросса или наглядная демонстрация наличия парашюта. Дарси, очевидно, тоже поняла, что с этим человеком шутки плохи, и даже не попыталась прикинуться дурочкой.

\- Когда молодой человек в его возрасте так часто совершает трансатлантические перелеты, может быть одно из двух, - медленно произнесла она. - Либо он сынок богатеньких родителей, либо у него серьезная работа. И первый вариант не подходит, потому что… он добрый. Я никогда не видела, чтобы люди с деньгами были настолько добрыми. Значит, у него очень серьезная работа.

Эггзи видел, что Мерлин поражен, он и сам был в таком ауте, что не мог отвлечься от экрана на пол секунды и бросить взгляд в сторону Гарри. Больше всего его поразили даже не слова Дарси, а то, что она смотрела на него и видела, кто он есть, сквозь все наросшие за годы слои. Она видела, а он не разглядел в ней то, что лежало на поверхности. Или нет, это-то он как раз и разглядел.

\- Скажу вам откровенно, мисс Льюис, - нарушил тем временем молчание Мерлин, - в вашем возрасте уже заканчивают мечтать о свидании с принцем или бойфренде-шпионе. Обычным людям просто не приходит такое в голову, даже если помахать фактами у них перед носом. Поэтому те выводы, которые вы сделали относительно Эггзи, говорят только о том, что вы знаете, о чем говорите, причем слишком хорошо.

Дарси молчала, прямо глядя на Мерлина.

\- Я прав? – мягко уточнил он.

Дарси прикрыла глаза, соглашаясь.

\- Чего вы хотите от меня?

\- Узнать, на какую организацию вы работаете и какую опасность для нас представляете.

\- Никакой. Моей организации не существует – мы призраки, и те, кто знали нас, уже давно позабыли.

\- Дайте угадаю, Шестая интервенционная тактико-оперативная служба?

Дарси отвела глаза и сжала губы.

\- Разрешите мне сделать один звонок. - Это прозвучало как просьба, с едва уловимой вопросительной интонацией.

Мерлин чуть нахмурился.

\- Вы же понимаете, что этот разговор будет прослушиваться?

\- Да. Но я просто обязана сообщить о происшествии, потому что уверена в том, что преступники использовали инопланетное оружие. Я видела вспышку перед тем, как стекла взорвались. Вы сказали, что ваши люди уже занимаются этим вопросом, но помощь от компетентных специалистов вам не помешает.

Эггзи застыл на месте, ощущая, как гулко стучит пульс в ушах. Что она делает, что они все делают, чего хотят добиться? Он мог поклясться, что Мерлин сейчас поднимет голову и спросит Гарри прямо через интерком, как всегда, попросит разрешения на действие или извинится и выйдет созывать общий совет рыцарей. Но вместо этого он вытащил из кармана простенький телефон и положил на стол перед Дарси.

\- Один звонок. Я выйду, но буду все слышать. Номер тоже будет отслежен. Если вам понадобится что-нибудь еще, можете просто сказать, здесь камеры и динамики.

Дарси кивнула и прикусила губу. Мерлин так эффектно шагнул назад в темноту, что Эггзи фыркнул, выдавая себя и свое напряжение с головой. Гарри рядом по-прежнему безмолвствовал.

Дарси долго смотрела на телефон, а затем то набирала цифры, то стирала, как будто не в силах решить, какой же номер выбрать. Потом потянулись длинные гудки – на том конце трубку брать и не собирались. Дарси уже начала нервничать и тихо ругаться с воображаемыми собеседниками.

\- Ну же, Скай, ответь, - увещевала она телефон с равнодушными гудками. – Не мог же весь офис свалить на ланч, да и рановато вам еще. Симмонс, Мэй, ну хоть кто-нибудь. Только бы не…

\- Алло? – Голос слышался будто издалека, Мерлин, возникший рядом с Эггзи, ловко подкрутил настройки, и мужчину на том конце провода стало гораздо лучше слышно. – Говорите.

\- Директор Коулсон, - сказала Дарси и обреченно стукнула себя ладонью по лбу. – Класс, на кого б я еще могла напороться.

\- Льюис? Это ты! Черт возьми, где ты и что происходит в Лондоне?

\- Директор, я вам клянусь, я не виновата!

\- Ну конечно, ты всегда не виновата, но почему-то каждый раз, когда ты оказываешься в абсолютно спокойном до этого месте, в следующий момент там все взрывается, кричат люди и потом я высылаю команду зачистки. Честное слово, если бы я не прогонял вас всех через тесты, я бы подумал, что у тебя какая-то суперспособность попадать в неприятности. Где ты?

\- Директор, это сейчас совершенно неважно.

\- Так, - в голосе неведомого Коулсона появились нотки, сулившие много нехорошего, – еще раз повторяю: где ты?

\- Не вздумайте просить Скай отследить этот номер – повиснет сервер, а потом вся наша электронная система ляжет.

\- Ты не помогаешь, Льюис.

\- Послушайте, я в безопасности, ладно? Я расследую то, что произошло сегодня в Лондоне, и мне нужна помощь научного отдела. Хотя бы консультация на расстоянии. Я обещаю, что не буду ни во что ввязываться, покопаюсь исключительно в технических характеристиках и сразу же пришлю вам отчет, как только что-то выясню. Идет?

Директор Коулсон замолчал на несколько секунд, а потом строго сказал:

\- Я запрещаю научному отделу помогать тебе, агент Льюис. И тебе тоже запрещаю ввязываться, как ты изволила выразиться, во что-либо и приказываю немедленно двигаться в сторону базы.

Дарси гневно выдохнула.

\- Вы не можете мне приказывать, директор Коулсон, я у вас не работаю. Позвольте вам напомнить, что по документам я все еще стажер, четыре гребаных года, и вы каждый раз подписываете отказ о моем повышении.

\- Сейчас не время выяснять отношения с начальством, тем более в таком тоне.

\- А для чего сейчас время? Для приключений? – Дарси издевательски хохотнула. – Как же вы изменились за эти годы, Коулсон. Никогда не думала, что вы сможете стать еще хуже, чем директор Фьюри.

\- Не забывайся.

\- И не думала. Спасибо за помощь, директор. - Дарси завершила вызов и, судя по тому, как дернулась ее рука, с трудом подавила порыв швырнуть телефон в стену. После подкрученной громкости было слышно, как шумно и заполошно она дышит. Отчего-то, несмотря на всю странность сегодняшнего вечера, почти проваленное знакомство с «дядюшкой» и новые вскрывшиеся факты о своей девушке, Эггзи ощутил, как его буквально затапливает иррациональная нежность. Что делать с этим чувством и нужно ли делать хоть что-то, он не знал.

\- Мерлин, - вдруг сказала она, прижимая телефон ко лбу, - я могу сделать еще один звонок? Своему куратору.

Эггзи едва уловил одобрительный кивок Гарри перед тем, как Мерлин склонился к микрофону и сказал: «Да, конечно». В этот раз трубку взяли гораздо быстрее.

\- Агент Блэйк, это я. И я опять.

На том конце провода послышался тяжелый вздох.

\- Знаешь, Дарси, почему ты до сих пор стажерка? Потому что ты каждый раз хамишь директору, и он из вредности не подписывает приказ. - Куратор Дарси говорил с каким-то веселым спокойствием. Очевидно, подобные разговоры происходили даже чаще, чем можно было предположить. – Это похоже на анекдот, но даже мое чувство юмора начинает сдавать.

\- Я знаю, но серьезно ничего не могу с собой поделать. Извините.

\- Ладно, оставим пока эту тему. Что там у тебя?

\- Помните, я брала у вас отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам? Так вот, сегодня в Лондоне, в ресторане “Сэн Гранж”, произошел взрыв, во время которого я заметила использование инопланетного оружия. Это объект типа 084, агент Блэйк, мой телефон зафиксировал его присутствие.

\- Сканер местности что-нибудь показал?

\- Не успела просмотреть данные, - быстро ответила Дарси, но ее куратор, казалось, все понял.

\- Дарси, у тебя все в порядке?

\- Клянусь здоровьем Маришки, все отлично. Мне нужен Фитц или кто-нибудь из его отдела, я готова скинуть данные и провести повторный сбор информации на местности. Еще постараюсь связаться с профессором и Фостер, но тут уж как карта ляжет, сами знаете.

\- Неплохой план. Что сказал директор?

Дарси замялась.

\- Я не успела ему рассказать все, так что… Он запретил мне и научному отделу вмешиваться, а еще отдал приказ ехать обратно.

\- Ничего другого я и не ожидал. Ладно, работай, с Коулсоном я все улажу. Но это все в последний раз!

\- Знаю-знаю, - поспешно заверила Дарси и улыбнулась.

\- Честное слово, Коулсон самый ненормально терпеливый человек из всех, кого я знаю, и как тебе каждый раз удается его довести, для меня просто загадка.

\- Ну да, со всеми он адекватный и терпеливый, а со мной его как будто читаури покусал. Только что.

\- Конечно. Дарси, слышишь, я правда делаю это в последний раз – ты прилетишь, и вам придется поговорить. В моем присутствии. Я возьму в заложники Лолу и твой айпод. И пока мы все не выясним, мы будем долго, долго говорить.

Дарси рассмеялась.

\- Спасибо вам, агент Блэйк. Вы просто святой.

\- Да уж, доведете тут… до сана! И Льюис, как доберешься до гостиницы, или где ты там остановилась, позвони мне или сбрось смс, ладно?

\- Обещаю. Хорошего вам дня.

Агент Блэйк красноречиво хмыкнул.

\- Тебе тоже.

Дарси завершила звонок, положила телефон рядом с собой, а потом сложила руки на столе и уткнулась в них лбом. Мерлин снова наклонился над микрофоном и, подумав пару секунд, спросил:

\- Мисс Льюис? Почему ваш куратор так спокойно отреагировал, когда вы не сказали, где вы?

\- Потому что он знает, что я могу быть где угодно, - глухо ответила Дарси. – С тех пор, как я один раз провалилась в Хель… что-то вроде другого измерения, и мне туда дозвонились из штаба, уже никто ничего не спрашивает.

\- А ваш директор?

\- У нас с ним натянутые отношения, как видите. Он просто меня недолюбливает.

Мерлин снова задумался, но Дарси опередила его вопрос.

\- Все данные – в моем телефоне, я думаю, в последних файлах разберетесь. Судя по всему, хакнуть зашифрованные папки для вас тоже не проблема, поэтому адрес, на который их отправить, вы тоже найдете. Вам нужен агент Фитц - это глава научного отдела, он проанализирует данные и представит отчет, - но еще я бы попыталась связаться с доктором Фостер или профессором Селвигом.

\- Столько людей ради какого-то неподтвержденного объекта, - практически себе под нос произнес Мерлин.

\- Это излучение было очень знакомого зеленого оттенка. Поверьте, вы не хотите знать.

Эггзи вдруг понял, что его так беспокоит – больше всего, если точнее, в происходящем хаосе: то, что ни Мерлин, ни сама Дарси подчеркнуто не говорили о ее дальнейшем участии в расследовании.

\- Мерлин, можно вас спросить? – Дарси подняла голову, глядя куда-то в темную пустоту, словно ее собеседник действительно прятался где-то в углу. – Я больше никогда не увижу Эггзи, да?

Эггзи. Господи, Эггзи. Он сам забыл, когда его кто-то еще так называл. Постепенно детское, тинейджерское прозвище вышло из обихода. Мама и даже младшая сестренка легко перешли на «Гэри», тем самым подчеркивая его взрослость и важность. Теперь он Гэри или мистер Анвин, потому что старший, глава семьи, приносит в дом деньги и обо всех заботится. На работе – сэр Гарет или просто Гарет, даже с Рокси. Они так увлеклись собственными прозвищами и игрой в рыцарей, что теперь даже в мыслях он зовет ее Ланселотом. Гарри… когда они в последний раз вообще звали друг друга по имени? Тем, кто кожей ощущает, когда другой его позовет, не нужны обращения.

Таким образом, милое домашнее «Эггзи» отмерло бы, окончательно ушло в прошлое, как детское воспоминание, если бы не Дарси. Она еще при первой встрече пришла в восторг от такого обалденного имени и, казалось, даже расстроилась, когда узнала, что оно «не настоящее». Позже она призналась, что немного недолюбливает свое собственное имя, которое похоже в лучшем случае на кличку собаки, и согласилась бы даже на «Марию» вместо него. К сожалению, ее второе имя было «Реджинальда», и это было хуже «Дарси» ровно в то количество раз, которое позволяло с ним смириться.

Дарси продолжала звать его прозвищем и  была спасительным тросом в мире неизбежного взросления. Эггзи пытался трезво оценить ситуацию: была ли его привязанность к этой девушке продиктована лишь желанием продлить детство подольше, причем такую приятную его часть? Побыть для кого-то не Гэри Анвином и не сэром Гаретом, а просто Эггзи. Было ли это желанием сохранить иллюзию нормальности его жизни: семья, работа, девушка – ну, все как у людей?

Если дело было только в этом, то почему он вообще повел ее знакомиться с Гарри Хартом, почему сейчас продумывает возможные пути отхода, если Мерлин ответит на вопрос Дарси утвердительно?

\- Вы ведь можете стереть мне память? – продолжала она. – Конечно, можете, о чем это я. Даже у нас есть подобные технологии, только мы не пользуемся ими уже давно. Есть даже препараты, под которыми можно внушить ложные воспоминания.  Не заставляйте меня забывать. Я никому не расскажу о том, что видела и узнала. Я не могу его забыть. Просто не могу.

Эггзи был уверен, что Мерлин посмотрит на Гарри и они обменяются парой взглядов, генерируя каким-то непостижимым простым смертным способом решение, но тот не отрывал глаз от изображения девушки на экране.

\- Если вы окажетесь дома, скажем, через сутки и пойдете с отчетом о произошедшем к вашему руководству, что в нем будет? – медленно спросил он, наклонившись к микрофону.

Дарси глубоко вздохнула и даже зачем-то зажмурилась.

\- Заявление на увольнение. Хватит с меня этих каруселей. Честно говоря, я и сама в последнее время размышляла об этом, даже мой куратор в курсе, и не думаю, что для кого-то это станет большой новостью. Четыре года в стажерах, шутка ли. Я ничего не расскажу про Kingsman, если вы об этом.

Эггзи повернулся было к Гарри, но тот лишь кивнул, опережая его реплику:

\- Иди к ней. – И зачем-то прибавил: - Все хорошо.

Эггзи вылетел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыл дверь и привалился к ней плечом. Мысли в голове скакали неловкими мячиками: почему он, почему она, почему они все. Почему они все так любят его? С силой, от которой что-то сжимается в груди и не дает нормально вздохнуть. Он ведь не делает ничего особенного: просто живет, работает, любит… Любит.

Спустя пару секунд Эггзи отлепился от двери, снял пуленепробиваемый пиджак и пошел в сторону комнаты допросов. Очки он тоже снял и непочтительно сунул в карман – какая разница, если Мерлин с Гарри и так все видят по другим камерам. В допросной уже полностью включили свет, но Дарси не спешила вставать из кресла, а настороженно осматривалась, когда Эггзи зашел.

Она облегченно улыбнулась ему, развеяв все его опасения по поводу возможной обиды, истерики и претензий. Улыбка в ответ вышла все равно немного кривоватой.

\- Замерзла? – хрипло сказал Эггзи, накидывая ей пиджак на плечи. Дарси, если и догадывалась о дополнительных свойствах данного предмета одежды, все равно завернулась в него, как в мягкий свитер, и устроилась в кресле поудобнее.

Эггзи сел на стол, просто потому что больше было некуда, и взял Дарси за руку.

\- Почему ты мне не сказала?

\- Нечего было говорить. Ты ведь слышал наш с Мерлином разговор? Ну, так все и было. Нас не существует на самом деле, Эггзи. Мы организация-призрак, еще более тайная, чем ваша. Вы хотя бы существуете, а мы как ушли на тот свет после разоблачения в сети, так и колбасимся там. Ничего интересного. К тому же это было не основной работой, а так… - Дарси прикусила губу и вздохнула так, будто о чем-то сожалела. – Я никто в организации, которой не существует. Что я должна была тебе рассказать?

Эггзи чуть сжал ее пальцы.

\- Не нервничай. Здесь никто не собирается стирать тебе память или что-то типа того. Сейчас ты в безопасности. Извини, что пришлось так…

\- Я понимаю, - спешно сказала Дарси. – У вас еще по-божески, поверь мне. Случись такое у нас, нас бы допрашивали вместе, в какой-нибудь темной вонючей камере и лично директор. Причем, связано это было бы исключительно с нехваткой ресурса.

\- Боже, о чем мы говорим? – Эггзи покачал головой. – Эй, ты чего?

Дарси быстро утерла глаза свободной рукой и тихо шмыгнула носом.

\- Так, ничего, нервы. Не обращай внимания.

Эггзи слез со стола, опустился на колени рядом с креслом и обнял Дарси так крепко, как сумел. Она больше не пыталась плакать, лишь размеренно дышала, щекоча ему носом шею и проводя пальцами по спине.

\- Гарри ведь не твой дядя, верно? – тихо спросила она.

\- Да. Но он все равно безумно важный для меня человек. - Эггзи говорил тихо и прямо на ухо Дарси, так, чтобы Мерлин не услышал ничего, кроме шуршания, даже выкрутив громкость на полную. – Он… мой наставник. Учитель. И в чем-то начальство. Я безумно хотел вас познакомить просто так. Потому что вы оба важны для меня.

Дарси ответила каким-то невнятным звуком: то ли всхлипом, то ли смешком.

\- Я тоже думала познакомить тебя с агентом Блэйком, но медлила, потому что… Ну, он бы все понял.

Они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

\- Неужели все так очевидно? – скептически протянул Эггзи.

\- Для меня – да, причем по тем причинам, которые упомянул ваш Мерлин. Я просто знаю куда смотреть. К тому же, по-моему, ты особенно и не скрывался при мне.

\- Знаешь, тяжело что-то спрятать, когда настолько честен с другим человеком. Кстати, за эти слова меня могут уволить, как несостоятельного сотрудника.

Дарси хихикнула.

\- Будем двое безработных. Ты мечтал кем-нибудь стать в детстве?

Эггзи притворно нахмурил лоб.

\- Мама говорила, что года эдак в три я хотел вырасти и работать продавцом мороженного. В фургончике.

\- Отличный план! – горячо заверила его Дарси.

\- Не такой хороший, как ваш предыдущий, мисс Льюис.

Эггзи уже выучил привычку Гарри ходить абсолютно бесшумно – особо впечатлительным могло показаться, что тот просто вырастает у них за спиной или в дверном проеме, - поэтому он даже не отреагировал на его появление. Дарси же ощутимо дернулась и сильнее сжала пальцы.

\- Мисс Льюис, - продолжал Гарри, - окажите ли вы нам честь, согласившись поработать над этим происшествием вместе?

Дарси закусила губу, чтобы сдержать нервный смешок и ответила с максимально возможным для ситуации достоинством.

\- Конечно, мистер Харт. И, мне помнится, мы с вами договаривались, что вы зовете меня Дарси?

\- Тогда и вы не забывайте, что для вас я Гарри.

Эггзи шумно выдохнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Вы меня с ума сведете, - искренне сказал он. – Я подозревал что-то подобное, если вас познакомить, но не настолько.

\- Ты всегда недостаточно хорошо просчитывал варианты, оставляя слишком большой процент на положительный исход операции. - Гарри сказал это почти ласково.

Дарси фыркнула, а затем рассмеялась в голос.

Гарри провел их коридорами в один из координационных узлов, которые были натыканы согласно прихотям Мерлина, и только тогда Эггзи почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения. Они правда решили, посовещавшись, принять помощь Дарси и давно ушедшего со всех радаров Щ.И.Т.а. Видимо, ситуация была действительно интересной и относительно безвыходной.

Дарси немного криво улыбнулась Мерлину, бросила оценивающий взгляд на мониторы и удивленно приподняла брови при виде своей нетронутой сумочки на столе. Эггзи в очередной раз подумал, что девушку он нашел все-таки правильную - теперь хотя бы было кому пожаловаться на “гребаных джентльменов”, которые даже под угрозой срыва задания не трогали чужие личные вещи, не взламывали почту друг друга и терпеливо ждали выхода коллеги из комы, чтобы вежливо спросить пароль.

\- Мы просмотрели все записи с камер наблюдения и действительно увидели странное свечение за несколько секунд до взрыва, - сказал Гарри, подходя к экрану и выводя на него несколько картинок. - Мы никогда прежде не видели ничего подобного, этот вид оружия нам неизвестен.

Дарси прищурилась по привычке, свойственной близоруким людям, и задумчиво прикусила губу.

\- Похоже на… Черт, нет, домыслы. Нужна более детальная обработка данных.

\- Вы говорили, что у вас есть план, мисс Льюис, - сказал Мерлин, и Эггзи невольно заметил, что так мягко он не говорил даже с Рокси. Извинялся за предыдущий допрос?

\- В нем только один пункт: свалить решение проблемы на других людей. Специально обученных. У вас есть кабель?

\- Что, простите?

\- Кабель, шнур? Желательно, подходящий к разъему. - Дарси достала из сумочки смартфон и помахала им: - Наш технический отдел напихал в него какой-то дребедени, так что теперь он улавливает любые колебания внешней среды и указывает аномалии. Программа пока в стадии эксперимента, но судя по остальным коллегам, работает достаточно сносно.

\- Я найду вам кабель, - судя по блеску глаз Мерлина, он уже продумывал свою версию описанной программы.

\- Ага. И еще: у вас на этих крутых компьютерах есть скайп?..

Все как-то разом закрутилось и наполнилось смыслом: Мерлин пошел искать кабель в своих запасах, одновременно вызывая технический отдел, Дарси скачивала программу в интернете и пыталась вспомнить свой пароль, Эггзи нашел в соседней комнате стулья, и они с Гарри уселись подальше, чтобы не мешать людям работать. Здесь они пока что были не нужны.

\- Вы прикрепляете меня к этому заданию, сэр? - осведомился Эггзи, чуть наклонившись к Гарри.

\- Пока рано говорить об этом. - Лицо его наставника было непроницаемым, как случалось всегда, когда он решал какую-то сложную задачу.

\- Когда будет не рано? Когда вы с Мерлином на совете одобрите официальное сотрудничество с другой организацией?

Гарри лишь бросил на него полунасмешливый взгляд и промолчал.

\- Мой вариант: мы вполне можем поработать с ними. Щ.И.Т. сейчас засекречен еще больше, чем во время их официальной деятельности, Мерлина невозможно отследить, а Дарси не проболтается.

Гарри не отреагировал.

\- А если ты спросишь про то, смогу ли я…

\- Помолчи и посмотри, как другие работают. - Гарри отрывисто кивнул в сторону Дарси за монитором.

А посмотреть было на что. По правому монитору плыли какие-то графики, статистика и выплывали ссылки на прошедшие события.

\- Это все объекты №084 - неопознанного инопланетного происхождения, - сказала Дарси, не отрываясь от клавиатуры.

\- А технические характеристики? - уточнил Мерлин.

\- Для этого мне и нужна помощь технического отдела и непосредственно Лео Фитца. Консультация доктора Фостер и профессора Селвига бы тоже не помешала.

Эггзи быстро перестал даже пытаться понять что-то в стремительно меняющихся графиках и перевел взгляд на монитор Дарси. Та увлеченно с кем-то переписывалась, щедро рассыпая смайлики и сердечки.

\- Йен? – помимо воли выдохнул Эггзи, разглядев детали. – Кто такой Йен?

Дарси многозначительно хмыкнула, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

\- Собрат по несчастью – еще один стажер. Мы с ним тусили во времена учебы у доктора Фостер. Застали третье вторжение – Лондон, это же третье было, да? Вызволяли профессора Селвига из психушки, а Джейн из инопланетной субстанции, закрывали проходы между мирами. Веселые деньки.

\- И ты говорила, что тебе совершенно не о чем мне рассказать, - ехидно поддел Эггзи, испытывая необъяснимое раздражение.

Дарси бросила на него взгляд через плечо.

\- Ничего, что стоило бы твоего внимания, правда. К тому же это был мой последний год общения с безумными учеными, дальше меня перевербовал Щ.И.Т. А Йен остался в науке. Это все лирика, но лирика важная: к Джейн и Эрику теперь на кривой козе не подъедешь, оба параноики еще те, страсть как не любят все инопланетное и на меня, кажется, обижены. А работать-то как-то надо, их консультации бесценны. Вот и приходится через Йена, он уже привычный.

Эггзи недоверчиво хмыкнул и вдруг краем глаза заметил, как Гарри рядом улыбается, искренне и ласково. Что ж, с одной стороны это было прекрасно – Дарси нравилась ему, похоже, с каждой минутой все больше и больше, а с другой… Где-то он уже видел эту улыбку - и не улыбку даже, а выражение лица, прямо гребаное дежавю.

Дарси тем временем закончила переписываться, наставив в конце кучу смайликов, и закрыла окно чата.

\- Все, Йен в деле. Теперь мне нужен Фитц. Мерлин, у вас можно позвонить по видеосвязи?

\- Могу подкрутить настройки, и собеседник будет видеть только вас.

\- Прикалываетесь? У нас такое сразу раскусят, Фитц тот еще параноик. - Она вдруг как-то странно вздохнула и прибавила, ни к кому не обращаясь: - Бедный, что ж со всеми эта служба делает… Ладно, позвоню без видео. Данные скопировались?

\- Да.

\- Блеск. - Дарси вбила еще несколько слов в другое окошко и позвонила. В этот раз отозвались очень быстро.

Главой научного отдела, про которого так тепло отзывалась Дарси, оказался молодой человек на вид чуть постарше ее. Профессионализм в нем выдавали глаза – Эггзи уже научился читать такие вещи, - чуть прищуренные и воспаленные, и напряженный пристальный взгляд.

\- Хай, Фитц, безумно рада тебя видеть. Меня хорошо слышно?

Фитц чуть нахмурился и, судя по движениям пальцев, попытался что-то поправить в настройках.

\- Да, Льюис, отлично, но почему-то не видно.

\- Ох, я тут с такого утюга звоню, скажи спасибо, что вообще дозвонилась.

Эггзи чуть не рассмеялся, но вовремя прикусил губу, помня о паранойе, и не зря – Фитц прищурился еще больше.

\- А почему не с телефона?

\- Он обрабатывает данные, я на него вообще стараюсь не дышать, еле подключила к этой технике. Агент Блэйк с тобой связывался?

\- Да, с ситуацией я поверхностно ознакомлен.

\- Вот и отлично, а то у меня уже язык болит ее по третьему разу пересказывать. Директор Коулсон не оценил, к примеру.

Фитц хмыкнул и немного расслабился.

\- Вот как ты это делаешь?

\- Бог меня знает, - искренне ответила Дарси. – Но к вам у меня тоже есть претензии! Какого черта трубку в научном отделе берет Коулсон?

\- Коулсон – директор, знаешь ли, он можешь поднять трубку любого телефона в этой организации или просто переключить на себя.

\- Да, но вы где ходите-то! Где Симмонс, Скай, в конце концов?

\- Симмонс отошла в лабораторию, когда ты звонила, а Скай уже неделю как в Европе.

\- Опять? – в голосе Дарси послышалась грусть.

\- Не будем об этом, - сказал Фитц и кашлянул, поерзав в кресле.

– Ладно, к делу. Я уже поговорила с Йеном, сейчас скину все данные, которые удалось засечь. Сам решишь, что давать Джейн и Эрику, может, там и нет ничего достойного их внимания.

\- Еще один вопрос: как это выглядело визуально? Ты была там и все видела, ведь так?

Дарси глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем ответить.

\- Зеленая вспышка. Короткая. Без синих всплесков - или я их не заметила. Потом дребезжащие стекла, всего пару секунд, потом все, взрыв. А, и перед вспышкой такой неясный гул, как будто под ногами.

\- Звучит как полное дерьмо.

\- Не драматизируй, - успокаивающе сказала Дарси и, Эггзи был уверен, улыбнулась, хоть и собеседник не мог ее видеть. – Начинаю передачу, лови.

\- Принимаю. Для обработки данных мне понадобится часов пять, это стандарт. Потом еще пару часов на связь с Джейн и Эриком… В общем, спокойная ночь у тебя есть.

\- Спасибо, Фитц. Ты чудо и самый настоящий друг.

\- Да уж. Извини, сейчас покажусь тебе Коулсоном, но постарайся ни во что не вляпаться за это время. - Фитц криво улыбнулся и погрозил экрану пальцем.

\- Да идите вы все, я спать собираюсь.

\- Даже если так, то будь осторожна. Позвони Блэйку.

\- Позвоню. Хорошего дня.

\- Спокойной ночи.

Дарси завершила разговор и откинулась на спинку кресла, поводя плечами.

\- Пока все, машина запущена. - Она крутанулась на стуле и, встретившись глазами с Гарри, виновато развела руками: – Это все, что я могу.

\- Это было впечатляюще, - сказал Гарри, сменяя улыбку на привычную задумчивость.

\- Не стоит. - Дарси мотнула головой. – Правда.

\- Нет, стоит. Мерлин, скажи, Дарси ведь великолепно работает с информацией.

\- Исключительно. - Мерлин все еще не отрывался от графиков. – А еще с людьми, памятуя о том, что к каждому нужен свой подход.

\- Они – мои друзья. И я просто делаю то, что должна делать.

\- Вот именно, - сказал Мерлин и посмотрел на Дарси. Эггзи снова вспомнилось испытание с парашютом. Мерлин всегда говорил так, будто иронизировал или прикалывался, но когда он хвалил, это была действительно похвала, в какой бы форме она ни преподносилась.

\- Итак, у вас есть свободная ночь, - сказал Гарри, поднимаясь со стула. – Поезжайте домой и выспитесь хорошенько.

\- Без проблем. Подкинете до гостиницы, или сюда можно вызвать такси?

\- Может, лучше… - Эггзи с Гарри начали одновременно и тут же умолкли. Гарри улыбнулся и кивнул, мол, ты говори.

\- Это может быть небезопасно, если нас засекли. Мы не очень чисто уходили. Переночуешь у меня? – сказал Эггзи, непонятно волнуясь, как на первом свидании, ей богу.

Дарси улыбнулась и кивнула, глаза у нее странно блестели.

\- Я позвоню… Мне позвонят… - растерянно сказала она.

Гарри перебил.

\- Вы оба устали. Езжайте.

Только садясь в кэб, Дарси как-то оживилась и стала похожа на обычную себя. Она с любопытством осмотрела монитор, телефон и клавиатуру – типичную начинку для машин Kingsman, - и задумчиво спросила:

\- Гарри ведь у вас в организации главный?

\- Да, но не вздумай ему это сказать. Сам он уговорил себя на то, что лишь исполняет обязанности главы, а все проблемы они по-братски делят с Мерлином.

\- О, я понимаю. Оказывается, все шпионские организации похожи.

\- Особенно самые тайные.

Эггзи безумно хотелось говорить: оказалось, четыре года молчания здорово давят на нервы, особенно если раньше привык трепать языком направо и налево. Все знали его как болтуна – друзья, знакомые, мама, Гарри. Но каждому он рассказывал что-то свое, умалчивая о том, что, на его взгляд, казалось неинтересным для собеседника. Мама, естественно, не знала про Kingsman, Рокси – историю с его отцом, Мерлин – некоторые его политические воззрения и соображения, Гарри – всякие мелочи и мысли о делах, которые только зарождались в его голове. Все было просто: с Гарри он предпочитал говорить и спорить, уже сформировав что-то цельное в голове, Мерлина он считал мерилом беспристрастности и безотчетно к нему стремился. У Рокси были сложности с семьей, и ей было бы неприятно слушать про чужую, а мама должна была оставаться в счастливом неведении относительно его работы. Все было просто замечательно, почти идеально. Но появилась Дарси и каким-то образом стала тем самым человеком, которому хотелось рассказать все. Спросить совета, а потом просто уткнуться лбом в плечо, поцеловать в шею и забыть на несколько часов о существовании остального мира и всех проблем.

Глядя на нее, бледную, задумчивую, нервно покусывающую нижнюю губу, Эггзи понимал – сейчас не время. Будет ли оно дальше – хороший вопрос.

Уже подъезжая к дому Эггзи вспомнил, что мама уехала с сестрой к бабушке в Уэльс, а Джей Би оставила в доме. Они говорили об этом утром – он планировал вернуться пораньше, одним или с Дарси, и выгулять собаку. Разговор полностью вылетел у него из головы, как будто это было десять лет назад. Дома их ждал обиженный Джей Би, который добросовестно облаял Эггзи, недовольно вышел на прогулку, а потом еще долго жаловался чесавшей его за ухо Дарси на хозяина и остальных неблагодарных двуногих. Время уже подбиралось к часу ночи, когда они разошлись спать – Эггзи открыл для Дарси гостевую комнату, нашел комплект чистого постельного белья и отдал свою запасную пижаму. Заторможено клюнул ее в щеку, не почувствовав ни тепла ни мягкости, ушел в свою комнату, растянулся на кровати, ощущая как ноет каждая мышца в теле.

Сон не шел к нему. Перед глазами то и дело всплывали куски сегодняшнего дня, а также более давние воспоминания, перемешивались между собой. Залитое солнцем Нью-Мехико, смеющаяся Дарси в джинсах с такими дырами, что туда залетал песок, всем недовольная рыжая кошка Маришка, удивленно приподнявшиеся брови Гарри Харта, когда Эггзи попросил его прийти на встречу с его девушкой, измученный взгляд Фитца – слишком молодого для того, чтобы быть главой научного отдела. Как и они все.

Раздались шаги, а потом тихо скрипнула дверь – Дарси, как и он сам, предпочитала входить без стука. Она стояла в дверном проеме, такая маленькая и ужасно нелепая, с растрепанными волосами, в его пижаме, которая была откровенно ей велика – рукава и штанины были закатаны, - и по-детски прижимала к себе подушку.

\- Можно? – спросила она.

Эггзи, который так и не расстелил постель, подвинулся. Она легла рядом, устроившись на принесенной подушке, а потом взяла его за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Несколько минут они просто молчали, и Эггзи физически ощущал, как успокаивается буря внутри и уходит все нервное напряжение за сегодняшний день.

\- Четыре года назад, - размеренно начала Дарси, - когда Наташа… агент Романова рассекретила Щ.И.Т., началась полная неразбериха. Агенты ГИДРЫ попытались захватить власть в организации, точнее, сделать свою. Коллеги воевали против коллег. Обученные убийцы против ученых и инженеров и наоборот. Была ужасающая мясорубка, Фитц, кстати, едва не умер, его спас прежний директор – он тогда всех спас, а потом красиво ушел в закат, оставив других разгребать дерьмо. К чему это я? Ах да, я пришла уже на руины когда-то непобедимой организации. И это был хороший урок – знать, что неуязвимое может перестать быть таковым в следующий момент, как живое – неживым.

\- Я понимаю, - эхом отозвался Эггзи.

\- Я знаю, что понимаешь. Я не о том. Директором стал Коулсон, и он правда потрясающий – тут я полностью объективна. Он был именно тем, что нужно для организации. Он был сердцем Щ.И.Т.а и иногда казался единственным человеком, у которого это сердце осталось после стольких лет службы. Только он мог поднять организацию после такого падения.

Дарси умолкла, и Эггзи не торопил ее, ожидая продолжения.

\- Знаешь, у Щ.И.Т.а был центр – огромное здание, защищенное лучше, чем Белый Дом, что ему не помогло в итоге, но не суть. Там была большая мемориальная доска с именами всех, кто погиб при исполнении. Во всю стену, с крохотными черными значками орла и подписями. Когда нам наконец удалось отбить центр у ГИДРЫ и мы вошли туда, мы увидели, что стена разбита. На мелкие кусочки. Кто-то заплакал тогда, не помню, а я посмотрела на все это и сказала, что мы можем восстановить все по базам и сделать даже лучше. Мемориал-голограмма - стильно, удобно, современно, можно даже вызвать информацию о каждом из людей по клику, если захочешь. Фитц тогда согласился со мной, в свободное от работы время мы занимались этим. Сидели в архиве, загружали данные. Готовый мемориал просуществовал три дня. Пришел директор Коулсон и сказал, что в этом всем нет нужды.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что теперь мы стали организацией-призраком. О каждом из нас по завершении всех миссий не должно было остаться ничего… неофициального. Все должно было забыться.

\- Но правда, почему? Я так понимаю, это было бы для внутреннего пользования – для бывших и будущих агентов.

\- Потому что не имеет совершенно никакого значения, кто спасает этот мир. Мир продолжает существовать дальше.

Дарси тихо хмыкнула. Эггзи вдруг вспомнилась стена в кабинете Гарри Харта – все те вырезки из старых газет, продолжил ли он теперь их собирать? В кабинете вроде бы ничего не менялось, но обычно там Эггзи оказывался таким усталым, что отследить что-либо было вообще невозможно. А последние года полтора Гарри, казалось, дневал и ночевал на работе.

\- Гарри не такой, - сказал Эггзи, понимая, к чему были все предыдущие слова.

\- Я знаю. Вижу. Это потому что ты рядом с ним.

\- А я ему что?

\- А ты ему якорь. - Дарси нежно погладила его по виску. – То, что ты считаешь его учителем и наставником, то, как ты к нему относишься. Это все здорово заземляет, я видела такое и у нас.

\- А что, у вашего Коулсона совсем никого нет? Ну, с этой точки зрения.

\- Была девушка, которая, как и я, пришла почти на руины Щ.И.Т.а. Он едва успел обучить ее, когда все началось. Они пережили вместе все невзгоды, а потом у них пошел разлад. Уж не знаю, что у них точно произошло, но теперь они едва здороваются в штабе, а она старается брать себе дела подальше от Америки, чтобы лишний раз не встречаться.

\- Это не о ней Фитц говорил? – спросил Эггзи, сопоставляя данные в голове.

\- Да. Многие замечают, что директор изменился, хотя в чем-то он все такой же Коулсон, как и был до всех этих событий. Но это противное, знаешь, «директорское» в нем перевешивает. Все грешат на работу, мол, много ее, зашивается человек, все за всех решает. А я считаю, что его подкосило другое – более личное.

Эггзи молчал, поглаживая пальцы Дарси. Ему страшно хотелось говорить, рассказать про Гарри, Мерлина, Рокси и остальных рыцарей. Про первые годы в Kingsman и самые смешные миссии, про то, как он сам ощущал себя в лучшем случае помощником уборщицы и один раз даже вправду мыл полы в штабе.

Ему хотелось говорить, но в горло как будто насыпали песка. Одно из самых основных и незыблемых правил Kingsman - анонимность. Полное, безоговорочное молчание. Никому и никогда не выдавать тайны, ни врагам, ни друзьям. Даже когда ситуация перевернулась с ног на голову, насильно прижившееся ощущение правильности молчания мешало открыть рот.

В комнату заглянул Джей Би, а потом протрусил к кровати и начал проситься на руки. Эггзи разбаловал его совместным сном еще в тренировочном лагере, и теперь каждый раз, когда он бывал дома, наглый пес приходил к нему ночью. Мама говорила, что без него он плохо спит и тогда манюня забирается к нему в корзинку сама, благо рост еще позволяет. Дарси подняла Джей Би и устроила его на середине кровати. Тот немного пофыркал и улегся между ними толстым калачиком.

\- Ты помнишь день V? – вдруг спросил Эггзи.

\- Четыре года назад? – уточнила Дарси, почесывая Джей Би по спине. – Нет, не помню. В смысле, я тогда была в бункере… Дурацкая история.

\- В бункере?

\- Ты смотришь «Доктора Кто»?

\- Ну, иногда, а что?

\- Помнишь спутницу Донну Ноубл? Ну, рыжую и громкую?

\- Которая с тем, что в очках, бегала или с тем, что с бабочкой?

\- Какой ужас, - притворно сказала Дарси. – С тем, что в очках, с Десятым. Помнишь, она рассказывала, как не застала ни один апокалипсис из тех, что предотвратил Доктор? Ни восстание киберменов, ни далеков.

\- А. Ту серию я, кажется, смотрел.

\- Вот. Так и мы. Смешная и очень идиотская история. Мы тогда разбирались с ГИДРОЙ, довели операцию до финального этапа. Зато прохлопали Валентайна и его кампанию ушами практически в прямом смысле слова. Сосредоточились на одной цели и не замечали ничего вокруг. Нас было всего около полусотни, ГИДРЫ больше, конечно, но мы засекли их основной узел – огромную подземную постройку, бункер или вроде того. Мы колбасились там трое суток, полный контр-страйк, как вспомню, так вздрогну. А когда вышли, оказалось, что мир изменился.

Эггзи изо всех сил пытался сдержать смех, но у него не получилось. Он рассмеялся нервно и надрывно, так громко, что разбудил придремавшего Джей Би.

\- Тебе смешно, - сказала Дарси трагическим тоном. – А для нашей «шпионской» организации это просто пятно несмываемого позора. Ты первый, кому я это вообще рассказываю. Потому что стыдно.

\- Я обожаю тебя и твою организацию, - сквозь смех проговорил Эггзи.

\- Мне твоя тоже понравилась, - Дарси ехидно улыбнулась и вдруг спохватилась: - А почему ты спросил про день V? О боже, это ведь были вы? Вы тогда всех спасли?

Эггзи перестал смеяться, попытался отвести глаза.

\- Мы. Я, Мерлин и Ро… Ланселот. Я вас как-нибудь познакомлю.

Он ожидал любого вопроса: как это было, скольких он убил, как они узнали и почему не вмешались раньше. Но Дарси задала самый правильный:

\- А Гарри?

Говорить об этом было до сих пор тяжело. Никто в Kingsman из заставших и переживших день V, а так же события до него, старался лишний раз не ворошить воспоминания.

\- Гарри тогда едва не умер. То есть мы думали, что уже все, но потом… Черт, по порядку. Валентайн протестировал свое оборудование на группе людей в церкви, Гарри был там. К тому времени он уже работал над заданием, Валентайн его знал и догадывался, на кого он работает. И убил его. Попытался.

Дарси молчала, а Эггзи все так же избегал смотреть ей в глаза.

\- Ты не думай, будто я чист или считаю, что все сделал правильно. Я… мы с Мерлином тогда убили стольких, но, к слову говоря, они все были редкими мудаками, что нисколько нас не оправдывает.

Дарси положила ладонь ему на плечо, а потом коснулась щеки, заставляя повернуть голову.

\- Спасение мира это ни хрена не веселое занятие, - серьезно сказала она. Он потерся щекой об ее ладонь. – Но он того стоит, разве не так?

Они потянулись друг к другу одновременно, и теперь Эггзи чувствовал все – мягкость губ, тепло чужого тела, легкий цветочный запах, исходящий от волос, вкус собственной ментоловой зубной пасты. Что такое, в сущности, слова? Слова могут ранить, убить и разрушить все, что было, но некоторые слова не могут изменить абсолютно ничего. Да и вообще, бывают моменты, когда лучше помолчать.

Между ними завозился Джей Би и Эггзи прервал поцелуй, с укоризной глядя на любимого пса.

\- У меня дежавю. Твоя кошка тоже ненавидела, когда ты начинала уделять мне внимание.

\- Может, он просто есть хочет? – предположила Дарси.

\- Ночью?!

\- Он заслужил - прождал нас весь день.

\- Ну конечно.

Они спустились на кухню и накормили Джей Би – тот ел так, будто в последний раз видел еду неделю назад. Дарси нашла в холодильнике молоко, немного разогрела и они с Эггзи выпили его, чинно стукнувшись стаканами. Время неуклонно близилось к двум. Телефоны, как ни странно, молчали. Было самое время желать друг другу спокойной ночи и расходиться по комнатам, но вместо этого на лестнице Эггзи подхватил Дарси под колени, перекинув через плечо, и унес в спальню. Она смеялась и даже не пыталась колотить его по спине.

Утром Эггзи проснулся за две минуты до будильника, отключил его и прищурился. Свет падал в комнату узкой полоской сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы. Дарси спала рядом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Длинные черные локоны скрывали ее лицо, зато обнажали молочно-белое плечо. Эггзи осторожно прижался к нему губами, а потом лбом.

\- Доброе утро. - Дарси пошевелилась. – Уже пора вставать?

\- Черт его знает. Нам пока не звонили, а будильник я как обычно ставил.

\- Понятно. Не знаю, радоваться или пугаться. - Дарси повернулась и поцеловала Эггзи в щеку. – Колючий.

\- Сейчас побреюсь.

\- Не спеши.

Было тепло и уютно лежать так и ничего не делать, ни о чем не думать. Но Эггзи все равно зацепился вдруг за одну мысль, о которой совершенно позабыл вчера.

\- Ты правда хочешь уволиться?

Дарси то ли хмыкнула, то ли фыркнула.

\- Не знаю. Думаю об этом довольно часто. Если бы вопрос встал таким образом, что или информация, или твоя репутация, то уволилась бы с чистым сердцем.

Эггзи усмехнулся.

\- Вот как. А если не учитывать меня, то значит, что-то тебя там все-таки держит?

\- Агент Блэйк. Он слишком много вложил в меня, мне жаль его разочаровывать.

\- Ты думаешь, что не разочаруешь его, продолжив заниматься тем, что тебя не устраивает?

\- Все не так. - Дарси вздохнула и села, сбросив с плеча руку Эггзи. – Директор Коулсон обещал, что мы закончим дела и разойдемся на все четыре стороны.

\- И ты поверила в это? Что деятельность шпионской организации, которая к тому же подгребла под себя контакты с зелеными человечками, можно просто взять и прекратить?

\- Я просто не люблю незаконченные дела.

Эггзи протянул руку и провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, нежно останавливаясь на родинках. Трель звонка разрушила хрупкий момент и поставила крест на дальнейших приятных вариантах развития событий.

Дарси подняла телефон, хмыкнула и нажала сразу на несколько кнопок, прежде чем принять вызов.

\- Агент Блэйк, слушаю вас, вы на громкой связи.

\- Доброе утро, Льюис, извини, но я с плохими новостями.

\- Насколько плохими по десятибалльной шкале?

\- Восемь, - чуть поколебавшись заключил агент. – Из хорошего могу сказать только то, что это оружие не принадлежит Локи и не похоже на обычную технику асов.

Дарси с облегчением выдохнула.

\- Это потрясающие новости, просто охуенные.

Эггзи подумал, что агент Блэйк сейчас поправит Дарси или пожурит за неприемлемую лексику, но тот лишь рассмеялся.

\- Я тоже так подумал. Но на этом из положительного у нас все. Фитц сделал заключение, что, скорее всего, это оружие крии, хотя по следу похоже на читаури.

\- Оружие читаури мы ликвидировали.

\- Но не стоит списывать его со счетов полностью. Детали найдешь в отчетах Фитца, он сбросил их тебе на почту. Кроме того, у меня для тебя есть пара слов от аналитического отдела.

Брови Дарси удивленно приподнялись.

\- Что же мне просила передать агент Хэнд?

На том конце провода тяжело вздохнули.

\- Агент Хэнд прежде всего согласна с решением директора Коулсона и настоятельно рекомендует тебе не вмешиваться в ситуацию без должного прикрытия. Дарси, послушай, это серьезно. Я надеюсь на твое благоразумие, хотя директор считает, что его не существует, как и моей совести. Просто если ты одна, и некому присмотреть за тобой…

\- Она не одна.

Эггзи сам не мог объяснить, почему он решил встрять в чужой разговор именно в этот момент. Возможно, неуемное воображение вкупе с памятью подбросили ему воспоминания о разговоре Дарси с директором Коулсоном и то, как она была после этого расстроена. А также ее слова об увольнении.

Так или иначе, агент Блэйк замолчал надолго: сквозь эту тишину вполне можно было расслышать несуществующие для современных гаджетов помехи связи.

\- Агент Блэйк, это Эггзи. Тот самый. Мой парень, - неловко сказала Дарси, почему-то краснея. И фальшиво прибавила: - Сюрприз.

\- Здравствуйте, агент Блэйк. Дарси много рассказывала о вас, - добавил Эггзи, тоже внезапно ощутив себя не в своей тарелке.

В трубке тяжело вздохнули. Агент Блэйк, скорее всего, сейчас пытался отлепить ладонь от лица.

\- Приятно познакомиться, молодой человек. Хотя все-таки я бы предпочел более традиционное представление друг другу.

\- Извините.

\- Да что уж там. Вы случайно не из разведки, Эггзи?

Дарси подняла на него беспомощный взгляд и изобразила лицом что-то замысловатое, вроде «скажи-ему-хоть-что-нибудь».

\- Не совсем, но близко.

\- Главное, чтобы не из МИ-6. У нас с ними давние размолвки, было бы неприятно. И для дела нехорошо.

\- Агент Блэйк, так что там с данными от аналитического отдела? – встряла Дарси. – Что-то важное и опасное?

\- Да как тебе сказать, - ответил Блэйк, явно забавляясь. – Пустяковое дело, почти семейное. Уж точно не для привлечения МИ-6.

\- О чем вы… Стоп. Вы хотите сказать, Скай здесь?

\- Еще нет, но уже на пути к вам. И, по данным наших доблестных аналитиков, она сейчас ищет то самое оружие, которое вы видели в действии вчера.

\- Серьезно? – Эггзи снова влез и поспешно добавил: - Я не из МИ-6, если что. Мне можно доверять.

\- Я надеюсь. Постарайтесь оправдать мои надежды. И тебя, Льюис, это тоже касается. Данные аналитического отдела тоже найдешь в почте. Как только узнаешь что-то новое или дело сдвинется хоть куда-нибудь, сообщи.

\- Принято, - потеряно отозвалась Дарси. – Агент Блэйк, я не…

\- Позже. И я знаю. - Он отключился.

Дарси коснулась потемневшего экрана телефона, чтобы посмотреть время. Эггзи кашлянул, пытаясь хоть как-то привлечь внимание к собственному ощущению неловкости.

\- Мне кажется, или знакомства с твоим куратором не получилось?

\- Да брось. По сравнению с нашими вчерашними посиделками это так, мелочи.

\- Ты понравилась Гарри. Я серьезно.

\- И я серьезно. Если я хоть что-то понимаю во взаимоотношениях агента Блэйка и его паранойи, то сейчас он выдал тебе нехилый кредит доверия.

\- Это я уже понял. Что ж… ты расскажешь мне про эту загадочную Скай?

\- Давай так: позвоним твоим, возьмем час на сборы и в процессе я расскажу тебе, что знаю. Идет?

Этот час был им действительно необходим: помимо душа и завтрака нужно было решить проблему с одеждой Дарси – она оставила все в гостинице, а в дом Эггзи приехала в уже испорченном вечернем платье и на каблуках. Пока он вызывал водителя, чтобы привезти ее одежду, она просматривала отчеты коллег из почты и задумчиво хмурилась, отпивая чай из самой большой кружки, найденной в буфете. Отчеты были лаконичными и в меру пугающими. Особенно удивляло заключение главы научного отдела, что вчерашняя взрывчатка инопланетного происхождения, выбившая тройные стекла, могла оказаться вовсе не оружием, а чем-то довольно мирным по техническим характеристикам, просто неправильно примененным землянами. Эггзи перечитал этот отрывок несколько раз, не в силах поверить, что он правда это видит.

\- Это любимая гипотеза Фитца, довольно здравая, если смотреть с научной точки зрения, - пояснила Дарси. – Все, что попадает на Землю из инопланетных вещей – «оседает», как он выражается, - на самом деле не обязательно имеет деструктивную природу. Просто человек в силу своего незнания применяет это как придется. Помнишь ту знаменитую метафору про мартышек, которые колотят друг друга микроскопами?

\- Весьма остроумно, - сказал Эггзи, вспоминая гул и дребезжание за две секунды до того, как разлетелись стекла. – А ты сама как считаешь?

\-  Я считаю, что Лео Фитц взрослеет. - Дарси вдруг нежно улыбнулась отчету на экране. – За годы в Щ.И.Т.е он видел много дерьма, но, несмотря на это, он до сих пор верит в лучшее. На проверку его гипотеза подтверждается примерно столько же раз, сколько и опровергается. Но это лишь подстегивает его к продолжению научного диспута.

\- Это называется тоннельным зрением. Когда видишь только одни факты и напрочь игнорируешь другие, - сказал Эггзи, отмечая, что в его голове эта мысль прозвучала почему-то с интонациями Мерлина.

Дарси не ответила, а лишь потерлась лбом о его плечо и поцеловала прямо через ткань футболки. Можно сказать, научный диспут был прекращен по соглашению сторон в самом начале.

Дальше была информация про Скай – загадочную протеже директора Щ.И.Т.а. Эггзи мало знал о ней, а понимал еще меньше, но видел, что с каждой последующей крупицей информации дело становилось все запутаннее. Пару недель назад Скай привычно выбила себе миссию в Западной Европе. Быстро разделалась с заданием и попросила короткий отпуск. Этому никто не удивился: в последнее время девушка предпочитала все время проводить как можно дальше от основной базы. Разрешение выдали и подписали, только по шпионской привычке посоветовали не выключать маячок. Скай и не выключала. И сейчас ее маршрут можно было отследить по специальной карте, присланной аналитическим отделом. Она определенно двигалась в сторону того места, где засекли преступников, напавших вчера на ресторан. Гавейн передал информацию в центр, а Мерлин сбросил Эггзи координаты – все сходилось.

Эггзи смотрел на этот движущийся маячок со странным ощущением неправильности. Что-то было в этой ситуации отличное от благородного бунта против системы или противопоставления личных целей взглядам организации. Больше, чем странные решения Скай, пугало только бездействие Щ.И.Т.а. Это было неправильно и, как уяснил за последние годы Эггзи, абсолютно неприемлемо для шпионов.

Почему руководство просто не свяжется с агентом и не отзовет его с миссии? Почему не вышлет группу поддержки, почему не предупредит хотя бы коллег, которые работают рядом с этим сектором? И да, почему, черт возьми, агент Скай просто игнорирует возможность вмешательства ее коллег и ведет себя как безответственная дура?

\- Потому что может, - просто ответила Дарси, когда Эггзи озвучил ей этот поток мыслей.

Эти три слова невольно резанули по тому темному и скрытому, с чем Эггзи ежедневно сражался внутри себя. Больше всего на свете он – успешный агент, юное дарование и любимчик руководства, - боялся зарваться. Поймать хмельной кураж, забыться в лучах успеха и превратиться в отвратительного лощеного сноба, который думает, что видел в этой жизни все. При разборе полетов перед самим собой Эггзи не обольщался, называя все как есть: его обожали практически все вKingsman, и это было весьма опасно. Для Гарри он так и остался любимым учеником, оправдавшим все надежды, если не больше – Эгззи боялся этого «больше». Доверие и благосклонность Мерлина он заработал кровью, потом и немного остроумием и хрена с два позволил себе хоть когда-нибудь упасть в его глазах. По правилам последнего испытания пристрелить его, если что-то пойдет не так, могла Ланселот, но с такой же легкостью она, не задумываясь, умерла бы за него, если бы это было необходимо. Эггзи помнил об этом каждое мгновение жизни и старался соответствовать. Неужели не все делали так же?

Дарси, очевидно, заметила, какое лицо стало у Эггзи, пока он размышлял о таких глубоких материях, и начала рассказывать историю с самого начала. Скай появилась в Щ.И.Т.е случайно: она совершала небольшие информационные атаки через сеть, пытаясь подкопаться под слишком секретную организацию. Коулсон, тогда еще не директор, увидел в ней нечто большее, чем подозрительность, любопытство и хакерские навыки, и взял ее сначала в команду, а потом в агенты. Потом случилась история с ГИДРОЙ, пересказывать которую в деталях банально не хватало времени, а потом появился некий человек, который утверждал, что он – отец Скай.

\- Самое интересное, он действительно оказался ее отцом, - размеренно говорила Дарси, одновременно пытаясь распутать длинные волосы и уложить их хоть как-то. – Помнишь, я говорила про объект №084? Это код, для всех вещей или происшествий, в которых теоретически можно заподозрить вмешательство инопланетного разума. Скай сама когда-то проходила в отчетах как объект №084.

Дарси дала Эггзи немного времени осознать эти слова и посмотрела почти с жалостью.

\- Грустная история на самом деле. Ее нашли после кровавой бойни в одной деревне, ее родители были чудовищами – ну, в нашем понимании. А она сама не знала о том, кто же она, до того, как попала в Щ.И.Т. Когда явился ее отец и попросил вернуть ее, наши отказались. Да и она сама не хотела. Потом, естественно, была грандиозная драка, как во всех фильмах про супергероев, потом мы заканчивали дела с ГИДРОЙ, а в это время параллельно случился день V, а потом ее отец исчез.

Дарси снова помолчала, подошла к Эггзи и попыталась разгладить морщинку между его бровей.

\- Мы подозреваем, что он сейчас в параллельном измерении, - заключила она и поцеловала Эггзи в щеку. – Ей богу, не знаю, как рассказывать все это «нормальным» людям, звучит как дикий бред.

\- Нет-нет, все хорошо, - отозвался Эггзи, отмирая. – Люблю узнавать что-то новое.

\- Мир огромен и многогранен, - кивнула Дарси. – Так или иначе, с тех пор все переменилось. Скай разругалась с Коулсоном, но осталась в Щ.И.Т.е, чтобы иметь доступ к технологиям и, будем честны, мозгам научного отдела. Она хочет найти отца. Ее как переклинило, идея фикс. Все наши любят ее и жалеют…

\- И разрешают пользоваться собой.

\- Не будь так жесток к чужим слабостям.

Эггзи упрямо покачал головой.

\- Если эти слабости грозят массовыми убийствами… Я вообще не фанат мешать в одну кучу личное и общественное.

Дарси взяла его за руку и улыбнулась.

\- Скорее, личное и опять личное. Вернемся к нынешней ситуации: Скай ищет прибор, который может перенести ее в другой мир, и то, что она заинтересовалась вчерашним «оружием», вполне может означать подтверждение гипотезы Фитца. То, чем вчера вынесли стекла в ресторане, на самом деле не оружие.

\- Или нет. Одно из двух. Ваша Скай может ошибаться.

\- Вполне. Но за этим вполне можем проследить мы. Вы берете на себя террористов, а я – оружие и переговоры со Скай. Если это действительно оружие, то мы быстренько приходим к компромиссу, опечатываем его и везем на базу в Щ.И.Т. Если же это оказывается портал между мирами…

\- Пусть валит ко всем чертям? – с надеждой спросил Эггзи.

Дарси вздохнула и покачала головой.

\- Действуем по ситуации. Скай сейчас ничего не замечает,  кроме своей цели, тоннельное зрение, как ты сказал, а ведь путешествие в другие миры -  это не увеселительная прогулка.

\- Постой, ты что… переживаешь за нее?

\- Ну конечно же.

Всю дорогу до штаба Kingsman Дарси и Эггзи писали отчет, стараясь кратко изложить факты о ситуации и сделать так, чтобы они не смотрелись как бред сумасшедшего. В итоге получилось не очень, несмотря на обтекаемые формулировки. Зато стало понятно, почему беспокоились агент Блэйк и директор Коулсон – идти на такое задание в одиночку было самоубийством. Так же в глаза бросались различия Щ.И.Т.а и Kingsman – Эггзи даже малодушно подумал, что они не потянут. Одно дело спасать мир от оружия, созданного психопатом с человеческим ДНК, а другое – найти неопознанный объект и поступить с ним «по ситуации». Возможно, Kingsman вообще не стоит в это втягивать, обеспечить прикрытие для Дарси он сможет и в одиночку, максимум попросит по дружбе Ланселота…

Стоп. Вот эти мысли были недостойны не только агента Kingsman, а просто Гэри Анвина. Это была та самая ситуация, которой он страшился, личное против общественного, любимый пес на одной чаше весов и работа мечты на другой. Только вот, как сказала Дарси, это все было личным. И в итоге неразрешимый конфликт сокращался до списка приоритетов, как уравнение с общими множителями. Всего-то.

Когда они приехали, Дарси тут же увела Мерлина в координационный центр, по пути что-то втолковывая ему. Ей нужны были ресурсы: точное местонахождение Скай, анализ места вчерашнего взрыва, а так же новости от Гавейна, который следил за террористами. Эггзи поплелся на ковер r Гарри с самым идиотским отчетом в своей жизни.

Надо отдать ему должное, всю ахинею про инопланетян, чужих агентов, отцов и другие миры Гарри Харт выслушал, не изменившись в лице. Эггзи закончил говорить и передал ему распечатанный отчет Фитца с революционно-оптимистической гипотезой. Гарри кивнул и рассеянно просмотрел листы, скользя взглядом по словам.

\- У меня только один вопрос: если эта девушка, Скай, сама является инопланетным объектом, то… какие функции и силу она имеет?

\- Дарси не говорила точно – они и сами не знают, я подозреваю. Но большую часть времени она обычный человек, и только при взаимодействии с инопланетными штуками может случиться какой-нибудь выброс энергии. - Эггзи вздохнул. – Да, я знаю, что мы вляпались.

\- Я всего лишь пытаюсь подсчитать количество угроз и риски, - спокойно ответил Гарри.

\- Но это невозможно, потому что хрен поймешь, что происходит. То есть ситуация весьма неопределенная, сэр Галахад.

\- Я думал, вы куда больший оптимист, сэр Гарет. - Мерлин демонстративно постучал по дверному косяку и вошел в комнату. Следом за ним вошла изрядно повеселевшая Дарси, которая помахала электронным планештом.

\- Мы нашли еще кое-что, дополнительные данные, - сообщила она, указывая на экран. – Во-первых, Фитц прав и вчера мы видели в действии миниатюрный портал между мирами.

\- Они перенастроили его, заставив преобразовать инопланетную энергию в банальные магнитные волны и испускать их в окружающую среду. Смешение частиц вызывало пространственный парадокс, от которого стекла разрывало на осколки прямо в рамах. Существенная часть стекла улетала в другое измерение. - Мерлин говорил это таким скучным и будничным голосом, что Эггзи почувствовал, как у него начинает плавиться мозг.

\- Мартышки с микроскопами, - ввернула Дарси с довольной улыбкой. – Короче говоря, это именно то, что искала Скай. Другой вопрос – как инопланетное оружие вообще оказалось у каких-то там заштатных террористов?

\- Пускай этим займется сэр Гавейн. - Гарри кивнул Мерлину, и тот тут же что-то черкнул на своем планшете. Как недавно узнал Эггзи, планшет этот был электронным, настроенным на распознавание исключительно почерка Мерлина, который у него был теми еще нечитаемыми каракулями. – Что насчет самого портала? Он опасен?

Дарси покачала головой.

\- Мы пока не знаем, но сходимся с научным отделом во мнениях, что лучше не рисковать. Есть способ запечатать это оружие на достаточно длительное время, чтобы переправить в Щ.И.Т., где его уничтожат. Но для этого мне нужен непосредственный контакт с объектом.

Гарри кивнул еще раз.

\- Обеспечим. Мерлин, пускай террористами займется Ланселот. Выгонит их на какую-нибудь безлюдную местность, где внезапное включение оружия никому не повредит. Гарет разберется с террористами, Дарси – с оружием, Ланселот останется прикрывать. Все ясно?

\- Да, сэр, - ответил Мерлин, не поднимая глаз от планшета. – Сэр Гарет согласен с миссией?

\- Более чем, - подтвердил Эггзи.

\- Прекрасно! И мы еще успеем вечером переговорить со Скай, - обрадовалась Дарси.

Но все пошло, конечно же, не так. Сначала убийственно спокойный голос Мерлина в наушнике сказал, что только что он взломал маячок Скай и обнаружил, что она находится куда ближе к объекту, чем они думали. В красноречивом молчании координатора, последовавшем за этими словами, Эггзи отчетливо услышал все, о чем тот хотел ему сказать.

Единственное, что они с Дарси не упомянули в отчете и вообще не проговорили – то, что Скай была неплохим хакером с полукриминальным прошлым. Существенная мелочь, не правда ли? Эггзи переключил канал связи.

\- Ланселот, мы в полной жопе.

\- Когда вы бывали не там, Гарет? – смешливо откликнулась Рокси. – Я довела наших террористов до пустыря, что у вас?

\- Скай в пятнадцати минутах от тебя. Мы с Дарси успеем только добежать до вас.

Интересно, когда это Рокс научилась так же красноречиво молчать, как и Мерлин?..

\- Принято, - наконец со вздохом сказала она. – Пятнадцать минут не ебите мне мозги, агент Гарет.

\- Буду должен по гроб жизни, - искренне ответил Эггзи. – Только не спались.

Рокс фыркнула и отключилась. В том, что она справится, можно было даже не сомневаться. За четыре года она превратилась в эталон агента Kingsman и вряд ли кто поверил бы, что бесстрашная Ланселот когда-то паниковала перед прыжком с парашютом, а перед тем как улететь спасать мир, долго сжимала руки Эггзи негнущимися не то от холода, не то от ужаса пальцами. И уж точно никто не поверил бы, что до сих пор агент Гарет и агент Ланселот, если им случалось увидеться перед новой миссией, тихонько пожимали друг другу руки. Не примета и не ритуал, а так – на удачу. Удача еще никому не вредила.

 

Эггзи постучал указательным пальцем по очкам, вызывая карту района. Дарси рядом с ним уже ковырялась в смартфоне, высчитывая по какой-то программке оптимальный маршрут.

 

\- Не успеваем? – напряженно спросила она.

 

\- Должны успеть. - Эггзи протянул ей ладонь. – Бежим.

 

Они бежали держась за руки, а потом, когда улица сузилась, друг за другом, след в след. Эггзи занервничал было, что Дарси не успеет за его темпом, но тут его девушка преподнесла еще один сюрприз: она не отставала от него ни на шаг, ни разу не попросив притормозить. В голове мелькнула шальная мысль: Дарси так упорно открещивалась от звания агента и говорила, насколько ее деятельность несерьезна, но если обычная стажерка могла потягаться в выносливости с полевым агентом Kingsman, то же что умели рядовые агенты Щ.И.Т.а?..

 

Они успели прибыть в точку назначения за двенадцать минут. Район вокруг оказался чем-то средним между пустырем и свалкой – уже за чертой города, но все еще кое-где обжитый разными асоциальными личностями. Эггзи знал такие места – там обожала тусовать молодежь и хвалиться после собственной смелостью, живучестью  и крутостью. Когда-то он сам мечтал тут позависать, и что ж… С определенной точки зрения, здесь было все еще запредельно круто, но он уже стал слишком стар для подобного дерьма.

 

В наушнике ожила Рокси.

 

\- Террористы обезврежены, объект направляется к центру, - прошипела она.

 

\- К центру чего? – не понял Эггзи.

 

\- Просто не стойте столбами, а спрячьтесь, быстро!

 

Эггзи успел выработать у себя привычку беспрекословно подчиняться на заданиях приказам Ланселота – их часто ставили в пару, - и схватив Дарси под локоть, утянул ее за какую-то довольно объемную кучу ветоши. Вовремя.

 

Она шла, настороженно оглядываясь, рука, сжимавшая какой-то мудреный вид оружия - то ли бластер, то ли просто технически усовершенствованный пистолет, - подрагивала у бедра. Она оказалась совершенно не такой, как Эггзи успел представить себе в голове – оказывается, он все-таки размышлял над этим. Она не была похожа на супергероинь в спандексе, а также в ней не было ничего чужого и инопланетного. Обычная худая девушка со встрепанными волосами. Одежда тоже самая обычная: джинсы, куртка, удобные ботинки. Минимум макияжа, волосы обрезаны, имитируя модную стрижку, но на самом деле скорее для удобства. И бластер, да…

 

Скай напряженно осмотрелась. Она отвела в сторону руку с оружием, присела и подняла нечто с земли. Нечто выглядело как самый банальный планшет, только сделанный из какого-то переливающегося хромированного материала. Эггзи нахмурился было, но быстро осознал, что это.

 

\- Ты что, не забрала с собой объект? – прошипел он.

 

\- Ты же сказал не спалиться! – в тон ему ответила Рокси.

 

Если после этого Мерлин не уволит их обоих, это будет просто божьим чудом.

 

Тем временем Скай перехватила «планшет» поудобнее и, хмурясь, вглядывалась во что-то на экране. Она видела объект впервые и, похоже, не совсем представляла, что с ним нужно сделать, чтобы он заработал так, как было нужно ей. Еще одно доказательство профессиональной некомпетентности агента Гарета, которое за эти двое суток, он сбился со счета - он даже не почувствовал, как рука Дарси выскользнула из его пальцев, а сама она куда-то подевалась. Он слепо рванулся, когда увидел ее, уверенно идущую по направлению к Скай, но подчинился голосу в наушнике, который осадил его. Мерлин это был или Ланселот – какая уже разница.

 

\- Никогда не думала, что штука, которая попытается меня убить, будет похожа на макбук.

 

Скай резко обернулась, чудом не выронив объект, и прицелилась в Дарси из своего мудреного оружия. Та с готовностью вскинула руки.

 

\- Эй-эй, полегче, сестричка! Свои.

 

Губы Скай насмешливо изогнулись.

 

\- Чем докажешь? Может, ты скрулл?

 

\- Ни один скрулл не вышел бы из отпуска прямо во время свидания с парнем в ресторане. Причем, заметь, это было знакомство с его родней. Так вот, никто на моей памяти не просрал бы это.

 

Скай рассмеялась и опустила пушку.

 

\- Никто во всем мире не разговаривает так, как ты.

 

\- Точняк – память можно скопировать, а вот манеру речи уже сложно, - легко согласилась Дарси и сделала пару шагов к Скай. – Эта штука вчера наделала много шума в «Сэн Гранж».

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- Опечатаем ее и доставим нашим? – просьба, прозвучавшая в вопросе, уже казалась бесполезной.

 

Скай глубоко вздохнула. У Эггзи вновь зашевелилось что-то за грудиной: интересно, с ним бы тоже так разговаривали, если бы он вдруг вычудил что-то подобное на работе? Увещевала бы его Рокс, отговаривал бы Мерлин и Гарри? Что сделал бы Гарри – бездействовал так же, как и Коулсон?

 

\- Ты же знаешь, что мне эта вещь нужнее.

 

\- Она не твоя. И она опасна.

 

\- Я знаю, как перенастроить ее на транспортировку.

 

\- А дальше? Ты уже думала, что будет дальше? – Тон Дарси был участливым, но при этом не оставлял ни малейших сомнений. – Ты не знаешь, какой именно мир тебе нужен, а их тысячи, миллионы. Вселенная, мать ее, бесконечна.

 

\- Я знаю, куда мне нужно, - упрямо продолжала Скай. – Мы с Фитцем нашли координаты, по которым отец ушел.

 

\- И что с того? Это было почти четыре года назад, с тех пор он мог переместиться куда угодно.

\- Я искала эту хрень четыре года, Льюис, и ты думаешь, что я так просто отступлю сейчас? - в голосе Скай послышались раздраженные нотки.

Но Дарси тоже не собиралась уступать.

\- Ты искала любую хрень, которая только тебе подойдет, и на эту конкретную наткнулась случайно. И ты понятия не имеешь, что случится, если ты введешь координаты, введешь их неправильно...

\- Если неправильно, то это просто: мы взорвемся.

\- Конечно! Но радиус поражения? Технические характеристики штуки у тебя в руках? Из чего она вообще состоит? А? - Дарси взмахнула руками. - Скай, не дури. Пожалуйста, поедем к нашим, они разберутся, настроят ее под тебя и отправят, возможно, даже с экспедицией. Ты же знаешь, что все хотят тебе помочь. И могут это сделать.

Несколько мгновений Скай молчала, а потом тряхнула головой.

\- Я сама почти справилась. Извини. - Она сунула бластер под мышку, поудобнее перехватила “планшет” и начала что-то вбивать на нем.

\- Господь милосердный! - Дарси запустила руки в волосы, отступив на шаг. - Или ты сейчас взорвешься, или улетишь хрен знает куда! Я бы поняла, если бы хоть один вариант был бы приемлемым.

\- Это не твое дело, Льюис. Тебе лучше свалить побыстрее, потому что действительно, кто знает, какой радиус поражения у этой штуки.

\- О нет, дорогая, я буду стоять тут и действовать тебе на нервы.

\- Чтобы я точно ошиблась в расчетах и взорвала нас?

\- Да! И после смерти тебе было бы очень, очень стыдно.

Эггзи коснулся очков, наконец-то поняв, что же происходит. Сегодня был определенно не лучший его день, раз он так тормозил.

\- Ланселот, на позицию. Дарси отвлекла внимание на себя.

\- Принято. Готовность на счет?

\- Три.

\- Один, два…

\- Три.

Рокс молнией вылетела из-за какой-то неприметной коробки и ударила Скай ребром ладони по шее. Та покачнулась, роняя бластер. Дарси подхватила его у самой земли и поставила на предохранитель. Эггзи успел к окончанию короткой драки и, не мешкая, выстрелил дротиком из часов. Скай тут же обмякла в руках Ланселота, закрывая глаза.

\- Она с нас всех шкуру спустит, когда очнется, - спокойно констатировала Рокс, сбрасывая с себя чужую руку.

\- Если еще останется что спускать. - Дарси указала на всеми позабытый объект №084: - Смотрите, как его колбасит.

То, что происходило с инопланетным “планшетом” сейчас, действительно наиболее полно выражало только это слово. Тот подпрыгивал на месте, шипел, потрескивал и искрил, как испорченная розетка.

\-  Может, лучше убраться? - спросила рассудительная Ланселот.

\- Да, надо уходить, - отозвался Эггзи, как зачарованный не отрывая глаз от взбесившейся техники. То, что раньше выглядело как планшет, теперь гнулось во все стороны, меняло форму, переливаясь, пока не остановилось на кубе. Кубик получился маленький, матовый и гладкий со всех сторон, без единой надписи или отверстия. Он что-то проскрипел напоследок, а потом замер.

\- Надо же, все таки крии, - сказала Дарси с интересом, присела рядом и сокрушенно вздохнула. - Можно не спешить. Сейчас он сдетонирует.

\- Бери свою девушку, а я эту, - распорядилась Ланселот, с трудом взваливая Скай на плечо.

Голос Мерлина в наушнике прозвучал так внезапно, что Эггзи едва не подпрыгнул на месте:

\- Поздно, время детонации - две минуты. Радиус поражения - два квартала.

\- Откуда вы знаете? - Эггзи, на всяких случай коснувшись дужки очков, посмотрел на кубик через инфракрасное излучение - дохлый номер.

\- Дошли отчеты от доктора Фостер и профессора Селвига. Я так и не удалил скайп после вчерашнего мозгового штурма.

Эггзи с трудом сдержал истеричный смешок и присел рядом с Дарси.

\- Ланселот, возьмите девушку и найдите укрытие. Гарет и Льюис, у вас полторы минуты.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать? - спросил Эггзи.

Дарси успела повертеть кубик в руках, а теперь увлеченно ковырялась в карманах. Когда она достала самую обыкновенную авторучку, и щелкнув кнопкой, выпустила из нее лазерный луч, Эггзи даже не удивился.

\- Технологии крии строятся на сочетании примитивизма и дешевых понтов - видишь сходство с земными? У всех есть универсальный ключ-отмена, который можно использовать самым варварским методом. Подержи-ка. - Эггзи прижал куб к земле, а Дарси начала водить по гладкой поверхности лазером, выжигая какой-то символ.

\- Мерлин говорит, оно сейчас взорвется. Дошли отчеты твоих вчерашних профессоров.

\- О, что пишут?

\- Идентифицировали объект с точностью до класса, - эхом отозвался Мерлин в наушнике.

\- Они нашли, что это за хрень, - перевел Эггзи и тут же спросил: - Можешь скинуть данные мне на визуал?

\- Уже загрузил. Что открыть?

\- Код отмены слишком длинный, мы не успеем. Нужно перенастроить на другой режим, - продолжала рассуждать Дарси.

Эггзи молча снял очки и надел их ей на нос.

\- Ага! - вскричала она. - Так, откройте символы крии. Ну, там где много кружочков и палочек. Прокрутите еще, ниже, ниже, стоп!

\- Полминуты, - отстранено заметил Мерлин в наушнике Эггзи.

\- Я люблю тебя, - быстро сказал он, потому что это было единственным, что сейчас имело значение.

Дарси закончила с кубом и посмотрела на Эггзи поверх съехавших очков.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. А сейчас смотри.

На что именно смотреть, он не стал уточнять, потому что произошел взрыв. Эггзи и Дарси отлетели от объекта №084 на полметра, протаранили спинами какую-то кучу мусора и остались, как ни странно, целые и невредимые. Из инопланетного куба бил свет странного оттенка, пронзая пространство буквально в прямом смысле слова. Это и была дыра в пространстве, чуть разошедшиеся края реальности, как неплотно закрытые шторы утром. И сквозь них сияли галактики.

Эггзи смотрел, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в звезды и туманности, в яркие кометы и кольца вокруг планет. Он не мог поверить, что так бывает и что он действительно это видит.

\- Это так… - попытался сказать он, - так…

\- Да, - ответила Дарси и сжала его руку. - Да, это именно так.

Края реальности трепетали, снова сходясь друг с другом, выцветая красками, звезды становились более тусклыми, галактики исчезали, возвращая глазам привычное лондонское небо и нерадостный пейзаж свалки. Зеленоватое свечение объекта мигнуло в последний раз и исчезло. Куб разогнулся обратно в плоскую панель, напоминающую планшет, издал странный скрежет и затих.

\- Бедненький, - подвела итог Дарси.

\- Да уж, не позавидуешь пацану, - откликнулся Эггзи.

Дальше они вызывали и ждали группу зачистки, опечатывали инопланетный объект и везли Скай в штаб для допроса - обычная рутинная работа. Рокси с Эггзи написали отчеты, предварительно уточнив у Мерлина, что сегодня их точно не уволят. В конечном итоге все снова вернулось к допросной комнате, где со Скай беседовала Дарси. О чем они говорили, слышал только Мерлин в наушнике, остальным же отводилась роль зрителей немого кино.

Эггзи вошел в координаторскую, снова забыв постучаться, чертыхнулся про себя и все-таки кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие. Гарри Харт, который уже был там, повернул к нему голову и иронично улыбнулся.

\- Ну что они там?

\- В данный момент мисс Льюис и мисс Путс выясняют, отчего же жизнь такая сука бессердечная и что теперь делать, - невозмутимым голосом сказал Мерлин.

\- Ты им что, бутылку виски из собственных запасов выделил? - спросил Эггзи, подозрительно приглядываясь к экрану. Вроде бы девушки не пили, хотя уютно устроились на полу, игнорируя кресла.

\- Они справляются сами.

\- Интересный отчет, сэр Гарет, - вдруг заметил Гарри, отвлекая его. - Давно у меня не было такого увлекательного чтива.

\- Я знаю, что я дурак, сэр, - честно сказал Эггзи, поморщившись. - Обещаю, что этого больше не повторится.

Мерлин красноречиво хмыкнул.

\- Уж постарайтесь. Ничего страшного, что вы совершаете ошибки - все не безгрешны, но в нашей работе стоит делать их поменьше.

Эггзи вздохнул и подошел ближе, не сводя взгляда с экрана.

\- Вот видите, сэр Галахад. Вы меня даже от работы отстранить не можете.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы вас отстранили? - в голосе Гарри сквозило неприкрытое удивление.

\- Нет, конечно нет. Просто… Случись со мной тоже, что с этой девушкой - агентом, - вы ничего не сделаете. Если личные мотивы перевесят долг обществу, организации и вам, то я боюсь, меня некому будет остановить. - Он повернул голову, готовясь бесстрашно встретить взгляд Гарри.

Тот был еще задумчивее, чем обычно, хотя до этого момента казалось, что такое просто невозможно.

\- Надо же, как ты рано осознал это, - тихо сказал он. - Каждый агент приходит к этой мысли рано или поздно, но уже спустя множество успешных и проваленных миссий и, конечно же, прожитых лет. Я задумался о том, что меня никто не остановит, только совсем недавно.

Эггзи сжал губы, проклиная свой болтливый язык. Уж лучше бы он родился немым. Или заикой. Было бы время обдумать то, что собрался говорить.

\- Я боюсь, что однажды сорвусь или стану как Артур, - безжалостно закончил Гарри.

\- Так, вы оба. - Мерлин повернулся на стуле, вытаскивая наушник из уха. - Если вы сорветесь, сэр Галахад, то я лично устрою так, чтобы вы получили свой святой Грааль и вознеслись согласно древним легендам. Вам же, сэр Гарет, следует остерегаться Ланселота, - ваша девушка знает почему.

\- Я тоже читал, - вставил Эггзи.

\- Это очень похвально. Что касается меня, то инструкции того, как действовать, если ваш координатор сошел с ума, содержатся в уставе и правилах безопасности. Рекомендую ознакомиться. А сейчас не мешайте мне работать.

Эггзи переглянулся с Гарри и с восторгом отметил, как тот ему подмигнул, копируя его же фирменную усмешку.

Из динамиков оглушительно блямкнуло оповещение о новом сообщении в так и не снесенном скайпе. Мерлин машинально открыл окно, почти на полэкрана развернув игривый чат с неким стажером Йеном. Эггзи подался вперед, подсчитывая смайлики.

\- Слушай, Мерлин, - азартно сказал он. - А можно я ему отвечу?


End file.
